Calle Dublin
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Candy deja su trágico pasado en E.U. para comenzar en Edimburgo, ella vive en su mundo reservado, sin ataduras, pero su vida se ve sacudida por el sexy hermano de su compañera de piso. Albert sabiendo lo nerviosa que Candy se pone sobre cualquier tipo de relación, propone un trato de pura satisfacción sin compromisos. ¿Aceptara el Trato? Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!, Chicas hermosas lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo otra historia con mi queridísimo Albert espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al leerlo y escribirlo, ¡ojalá y les guste! Espero sus comentarios.**

**Summary:** Candy deja su trágico pasado en E.U. para comenzar en Edimburgo, ella vive en su mundo reservado, sin ataduras, pero su vida se ve sacudida por el sexy hermano de su compañera de piso. Albert sabiendo lo nerviosa que Candy se pone sobre cualquier tipo de relación, propone un trato de pura satisfacción sin compromisos. ¿Aceptara el Trato? Adaptación.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Samantha Young**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Calle Dublin**

**Argumento**

Hace cuatro años, Candice White dejó atrás su trágico pasado en Estados Unidos y comenzó de nuevo en Edimburgo. Enterrándose en el dolor, ignorando sus demonios y avanzando sin ninguna atadura real, ha funcionado bien para ella hasta ahora, pero cuando Candy se muda a un fantástico apartamento en Dublin Street, su mundo cuidadosamente reservado es sacudido hasta sus cimientos por el sexy hermano mayor de su nueva compañera de piso.

Albert Andrew es un hombre que siempre consigue lo que quiere. Y lo que quiere es a Candice en su cama. Sabiendo cuán nerviosa está Candy sobre cualquier tipo de relación, Albert propone un acuerdo sexual que debe satisfacer la intensa atracción entre ellos sin que se convierta en algo "más". Una curiosa Candice está de acuerdo, en absoluto preparada para el escocés y su inquebrantable determinación de desnudar a la joven testaruda... hasta su propia alma.

**Prólogo**

_Condado de Surry, Virginia_

Estaba aburrida.

Archie Cornwell daba pataditas al respaldo de mi silla para captar mi atención, pero el día anterior había estado haciendo lo mismo con la silla de mi mejor amiga, Annie, y no quería que ella se molestara conmigo. Annie estaba colgada de Archie. Así que la miré a ella. Estaba sentada a mi lado, dibujando un millón de minúsculos corazoncitos en la esquina de su libreta mientras el señor Stafford garabateaba otra ecuación en la pizarra. Tendría que haber estado prestando atención, porque soy pésima con las matemáticas. A mamá y papá no iba a hacerles gracia que suspendiera el primer semestre de mi primer curso.

—Señor Cornwell, ¿quiere salir a la pizarra y responder a esta pregunta o prefiere quedarse detrás de Candice para poder seguir dando patadas a su silla un rato más?

La clase se rio y Annie me observó con expresión acusatoria. Yo hice una mueca y le lancé una mirada envenenada al señor Stafford.

—Me quedaré aquí si no le importa, señor Stafford —contestó Archie con imprudente arrogancia.

Puse los ojos en blanco, resistiéndome a volverme, aunque sentía el calor de la mirada de Archie en la nuca.

—En realidad era una pregunta retórica, Archie. Ven aquí.

Una llamada a la puerta detuvo el gruñido de conformidad de Archie. Al ver a la directora, la señora Grey, toda la clase se apaciguó.

¿Qué estaba haciendo la directora en nuestra aula? Solo podía ser una señal de problemas.

—Uf —exclamó Annie entre dientes.

La miré y ella señaló con la cabeza hacia la ventana.

—La poli.

Asombrada, me volví hacia la puerta al tiempo que la señora Grey murmuraba algo al señor Stafford, y desde luego, vi a dos agentes del _sheriff _esperando en el pasillo, al otro lado de la puerta entreabierta.

—Señorita White.

La voz de la señora Grey me sorprendió e hizo que mi atención se centrara en ella.

La directora dio un paso hacia mí y sentí que el corazón se me subía a la garganta. Su expresión era cautelosa, compasiva, e inmediatamente tuve la tentación de retroceder de ella y de lo que estuviera a punto de decirme.

—¿Puedes acompañarme, por favor? Toma tus cosas.

Ese normalmente era el momento en que a la clase se le escaparía alguna exclamación por el lío en el que me había metido.

Sin embargo, igual que yo, mis compañeros sintieron que no se trataba de eso. Fuera cual fuese la noticia que me aguardaba en el pasillo, nadie iba a tomarme el pelo con eso.

—¿Señorita White?

Yo estaba temblando por un pico de adrenalina y apenas podía oír nada por encima del rugido de la sangre que se me agolpaba en los oídos. ¿Le había ocurrido algo a mamá? ¿O a papá? ¿O a mi hermanita Naty? Mis padres se habían tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones esa semana para desestresarse de lo que había sido un verano loco. Se suponía que ese día se habían llevado a Beth de

pícnic.

—Candy.

Annie me tocó con el codo para captar mi atención. En cuanto sentí el contacto en el brazo, me aparté de la mesa, y la silla chirrió en el suelo de madera. Busqué a tientas la mochila, sin mirar a nadie, y metí en ella todo lo que había sobre la mesa. Los susurros habían empezado a extenderse por toda el aula como una ráfaga de viento frío a través de una rendija en el cristal de la ventana. Necesitaba salir de allí, pese a que no quería saber lo que me esperaba.

De alguna manera, recordé cómo poner un pie delante del otro y seguí a la directora al pasillo. Escuché que la puerta de la clase del señor Stafford se cerraba detrás de mí. No dije nada, me limité a mirar a la señora Grey y luego a los dos agentes, que me observaron con compasión distante. Junto a la pared había una mujer en la que no me había fijado antes. Tenía aspecto serio pero calmado.

La señora Grey me tocó el brazo y yo observé su mano apoyada en mi suéter. ¿No había hablado ni dos palabras con la directora antes y me estaba tocando el brazo?

—Candice... estos son los agentes Carson y Jaskin. Y ella es Sandra Niden del DSS.

La miré con expresión inquisitiva.

La señora Grey se puso pálida.

—El Departamento de Servicios Sociales.

El miedo me atenazó el pecho y pugné por respirar.

—Candice —continuó la directora—, siento decirte esto..., pero tus padres y tu hermana Nathaly han sufrido un accidente de coche.

Esperé, sintiendo que se me cerraba el pecho.

—Todos han muerto en el acto, Candice. Lo siento mucho.

La mujer del DSS dio un paso hacia mí y empezó a hablar. Yo la miré, pero lo único que alcancé a ver fueron los colores que la componían. Lo único que oí fue el sonido ahogado de sus palabras, como si alguien hubiera abierto un grifo detrás de ella.

No podía respirar.

Presa del pánico, busqué algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarme a respirar. Noté unas manos en mí. Un murmullo de palabras tranquilizadoras. Las mejillas mojadas. Sal en la lengua. Y sentí que me iba a estallar el corazón de tan deprisa que latía.

Me estaba muriendo.

—Respira, Candice.

Esas palabras me las dijeron al oído, una y otra vez hasta que me centré en inspirar y espirar. Al cabo de un rato, mi pulso se calmó y se me abrieron los bronquios. Los puntos que salpicaban mi campo de visión empezaron a desaparecer.

—Eso es. —La señora Grey estaba susurrando y me frotaba la espalda en círculos con una mano caliente—. Eso es.

—Tendríamos que ponernos en marcha. —La voz de la mujer del DSS irrumpió a través de mi neblina de confusión.

—Escucha, Candice, ¿estás preparada? —preguntó la señora Grey en voz baja.

—Están muertos —respondí, necesitada de apreciar el significado de las palabras. No podía ser real.

—Lo siento, cariño.

Un sudor frío se abrió paso entre los poros de mi piel, en las palmas de mis manos, bajo las axilas, en la nuca. Tenía carne de gallina y no podía dejar de temblar. Un vahído inesperado hizo que me bamboleara y el vómito hizo erupción desde mis tripas revueltas. Me incliné hacia delante y derramé mi desayuno sobre los zapatos de la señora de los servicios sociales.

—Está en estado de _shock_.

¿Lo estaba?

¿O era un mareo?

Un minuto antes estaba sentada en la clase, donde había calor y seguridad. Y en cuestión de segundos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

Estaba en un sitio completamente diferente.

**Continurara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** **:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Samantha Young, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Calle Dublin**

**Capitulo 1**

_Escocia_

_Ocho años después..._

Era un día hermoso para encontrar un nuevo hogar. Y una nueva compañera de piso.

Salí de la escalera húmeda y vieja de mi edificio de apartamentos georgiano y me recibió un día asombrosamente caluroso en Edimburgo. Me miré los bonitos _shorts _a rayas blancas y verdes de tela vaquera que me había comprado unas semanas antes en Topshop. Casi no había parado de llover desde entonces y me moría de ganas de estrenarlos. Por fin el sol había salido y asomaba en la esquina, por encima de la torre de la iglesia evangélica de Bruntsfield, fundiendo mi melancolía y devolviéndome un poco de esperanza. Para ser alguien que había empaquetado toda su vida en Estados Unidos y había partido hacia el país natal de su madre cuando solo tenía dieciocho años, no me llevaba muy bien con los cambios. Ya no, al menos. Me había acostumbrado a mi enorme apartamento con su interminable problema de ratones. Echaba de menos a mi mejor amiga, Patty, con quien había vivido desde mi primer año en la Universidad de Edimburgo. Nos conocimos en la residencia de estudiantes y congeniamos. Las dos éramos muy reservadas y nos sentíamos cómodas una en compañía de la otra, por el mero hecho de que nunca nos presionábamos para hablar del pasado. Nos hicimos muy amigas en primer curso y decidimos alquilar un apartamento (o un «piso» como lo llamaba Patty) en segundo año.

Ahora que nos habíamos licenciado, Patty se había marchado a Londres para empezar su doctorado y yo me había quedado sin compañera de piso. La cereza del pastel era la pérdida de mi otro gran amigo, Stear, el novio de Patty. Él había salido corriendo a Londres (un lugar que detestaba, podría añadir) para estar con Patty. Y para colmo, mi casero se había divorciado y necesitaba que desocupara el apartamento.

Había pasado las últimas dos semanas respondiendo anuncios de mujeres jóvenes que buscaban una compañera de piso. Y hasta el momento había sido un fiasco. Una chica no quería compartir piso con una estadounidense. Me quedé con cara de alucinada. Tres de los apartamentos eran sencillamente... un asco. Estoy casi segura de que una chica pasaba _crack_, y el apartamento de otra tenía pinta de tener más tráfico que un burdel. Había depositado muchas esperanzas en que mi cita inminente con Rose Mary Andrew iría bien. Era el apartamento más caro de mi lista, y se hallaba del otro lado del centro de la ciudad.

Estaba siendo austera en lo referente a mi herencia, como si gastar lo menos posible fuera a mitigar la amargura de mi «buena» fortuna. Pero me estaba desesperando.

Quería ser escritora y necesitaba el apartamento y la compañera de piso adecuados.

Vivir sola era otra opción, por supuesto. Podía permitírmelo. No obstante, la verdad auténtica era que no me seducía la idea de la soledad absoluta. A pesar de mi tendencia a guardarme el ochenta por ciento de mí misma sólo para mí, me gustaba estar rodeada de gente.

A veces me hablaban de situaciones que no comprendía personalmente, y eso me ofrecía la oportunidad de ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Estaba convencida de que todos los buenos escritores necesitaban una perspectiva amplia. Por eso trabajaba en un bar de George Street las noches de los jueves y los viernes, pese a que no lo necesitaba. El viejo clisé era cierto: las camareras escuchan las mejores historias.

Era amiga de dos de mis colegas, Eliza y Nelson, pero en realidad solo estábamos juntos en el trabajo. Si quería tener un poco más de vida a mi alrededor, necesitaba una compañera de piso. Un aspecto positivo: el apartamento que iba a ver estaba a solo unas manzanas de mi trabajo.

Mientras trataba de contener la ansiedad de encontrar un nuevo domicilio, me mantenía atenta en busca de un taxi con la luz encendida. Miré la heladería, lamentando no tener tiempo de pararme y darme el capricho, y casi se me pasó el taxi que venía hacia mí desde el otro lado de la calle. Estiré el brazo, miré si había tráfico por mi lado y me alegré de que el taxista me hubiera visto y hubiera parado el coche. Me apresuré a cruzar la amplia calzada, logrando no acabar aplastada como un insecto verde y blanco en el parabrisas de un pobre desgraciado, y corrí hacia el taxi con la firme determinación de abrir la puerta.

En lugar de la manija, cogí la mano de una persona.

Desconcertada, seguí la mano bronceada masculina por un largo brazo hasta unos hombros anchos y un rostro que quedaba oscurecido por el sol que le daba desde atrás. El tipo, de más de metro ochenta, se alzaba sobre mí como todas las personas altas. Yo era una diminuta de metro sesenta y cinco.

Preguntándome por qué ese tipo tenía la mano en mi taxi, me fijé en su traje caro.

Un suspiro escapó de su cara en sombra.

—¿Hacia dónde vas? —me preguntó con voz bronca y atronadora.

Llevaba cuatro años viviendo en Edimburgo y el acento escocés todavía me provocaba escalofríos. Y el suyo sin duda lo hizo, a pesar de la pregunta lacónica.

—A Dublin Street —respondí maquinalmente, con la esperanza de que la distancia de mi trayecto fuera superior a la del suyo para que me cediera el taxi.

—Bien. —Abrió la puerta—. Yo voy en esa dirección, y como ya llego tarde, ¿puedo proponerte que compartamos el taxi en lugar de perder diez minutos decidiendo quién lo necesita más?

Una mano cálida me tocó la parte baja de la espalda y me empujó con suavidad. Desconcertada, de alguna manera dejé que me metieran en el taxi. Me deslicé por el asiento y me puse el cinturón mientras me preguntaba en silencio si había dado mi consentimiento con la cabeza. No creía haberlo hecho.

Al oír la dirección «a Dublin Street» al taxista, torcí el gesto y murmuré:

—Bueno, gracias.

—¿Eres americana?

Ante la pregunta fácil, por fin miré al pasajero que tenía al lado.

«Oh, vale.»

«Uf.»

El hombre del traje, de en torno a los treinta años, no era guapo al estilo clásico, pero había un brillo en su mirada y una mueca en la comisura de su boca sensual que, junto con el resto del envoltorio, emanaba atractivo sexual. Me di cuenta, por las líneas del traje gris plata perfectamente entallado que llevaba, de que hacía ejercicio. Se sentó con la desenvoltura de un tipo en forma, con un estómago plano y duro bajo el chaleco y la camisa blanca. Sus ojos azul cielo parecían desconcertados bajo unas pestañas largas, y por mi vida que no salía de mi asombro por el hecho de que tenía el pelo rubio.

Los prefería castaños. Desde siempre.

Sin embargo, ningún rubio había logrado nunca que mi bajo vientre se encogiera de deseo a primera vista. Un rostro masculino y fuerte me miró: mandíbula marcada, hoyuelo en la barbilla, pómulos amplios y una nariz romana. La barba de dos días le ensombrecía las mejillas y tenía el pelo un poco alborotado. En conjunto, su aspecto descuidado contrastaba con el traje de diseño.

El tipo levantó una ceja ante mi descarado escrutinio y el deseo que estaba sintiendo se cuadruplicó, pillándome completamente por sorpresa. Nunca había sentido atracción instantánea por los hombres.

Y desde mis años alocados de la adolescencia, nunca había contemplado aceptar el ofrecimiento sexual de un hombre.

Y en cambio, no estaba segura de que pudiera rechazar una proposición del que tenía a mi lado.

En cuanto la idea destelló en mi cabeza, me tensé, sorprendida e incómoda. Mis defensas se elevaron de inmediato y adopté una expresión flemática y educada.

—Sí —respondí, recordando por fin que el hombre me había hecho una pregunta.

Aparté la mirada de su sonrisita de complicidad, simulando aburrimiento y dando gracias al cielo de que mi tez un poco bronceada contuviera mi rubor.

—¿Solo de visita? —murmuró.

Por más irritada que estaba por mi reacción al hombre del traje, decidí que cuanta menos conversación hubiera entre nosotros mejor.

A saber qué tonterías podía decir o hacer.

—No.

—Entonces eres estudiante.

Discrepé del tono. «Entonces eres estudiante.» Lo dijo como si estuviera poniendo los ojos como platos. Como si los estudiantes fueran el escalafón más bajo, personas sin ningún propósito real en la vida. Volví la cabeza para fulminarlo con una mirada mordaz y lo pillé contemplándome las piernas con interés. Esta vez, levanté las cejas hacia él y esperé a que apartara esos ojos preciosos de mi piel desnuda. Al notar mi atención, él me miró a la cara y se fijó en mi expresión. Esperaba que simulara que no había estado mirándome o al menos que apartara la vista enseguida. Y desde luego no esperaba que se limitara a encogerse de hombros y ofrecerme la sonrisa más lenta, pícara y sexy que me habían dedicado jamás.

Puse los ojos en blanco, luchando contra el calor entre mis piernas.

—Era estudiante —respondí, con un toque muy leve de sarcasmo—. Vivo aquí, tengo doble nacionalidad. —¿Por qué estaba dándole explicaciones?

—¿Eres en parte escocesa?

Apenas asentí con la cabeza, pero me regodeé en secreto por la forma en que pronunció la palabra «escocesa».

—¿Qué haces ahora que te has licenciado?

¿Por qué quería saberlo? Lo miré con el rabillo del ojo. Con lo que costaba el traje que llevaba, Patty y yo podríamos habernos pagado la comida bazofia de estudiante durante cuatro años de universidad.

—¿Qué haces tú? Me refiero a cuando no estás metiendo mujeres en taxis contra su voluntad.

Su sonrisita fue la única reacción a mi comentario.

—¿Qué crees que hago?

—Creo que eres abogado. Prepotencia, sonrisitas de suficiencia, respondes a preguntas con más preguntas...

Interrumpió con una risotada espléndida y profunda que resonó en mi pecho. Me miró con un destello en las pupilas.

—No soy abogado. Pero tú podrías serlo. Me parece recordar una pregunta contestada con otra pregunta. Y eso —dijo haciendo un gesto hacia mi boca, y sus ojos adoptaron un tono más oscuro al acariciar visualmente la curva de mis labios— es una sonrisita de suficiencia sin ninguna duda. —Su voz se había hecho más ronca.

Se me aceleró el pulso cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y las sostuvimos mucho más tiempo de lo que es educado entre dos desconocidos. Tenía las mejillas calientes... y no solo las mejillas.

Estaba cada vez más excitada con él y con la conversación silenciosa entre nuestros cuerpos. Notar que se me endurecían los pezones bajo el sujetador me sorprendió lo suficiente para volver a la realidad.

Apartando mi mirada de la suya, me fijé en el tráfico que pasaba y rogué por que el trayecto en taxi acabara cuanto antes.

Al acercarnos a Princes Street y ver otro desvío causado por el proyecto de tranvía municipal, empecé a preguntarme si conseguiría escapar del taxi sin tener que volver a hablar con él.

—¿Eres tímida? —me preguntó, haciendo trizas mis esperanzas.

No pude evitarlo. Su pregunta hizo que me volviera hacia él con una sonrisa de perplejidad.

—¿Perdón?

Inclinó la cabeza para mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados.

Parecía un tigre perezoso, observándome con cautela para decidir si era una presa que merecía la pena cazar. Noté un escalofrío cuando él repitió:

—¿Eres tímida?

¿Era tímida? No. Tímida no. Solo completamente indiferente. Lo prefería así. Era más seguro.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —No mandaba vibraciones de timidez, ¿no? Hice una mueca al pensarlo.

Él se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—La mayoría de las mujeres se aprovecharían de mi aprisionamiento en el taxi con ellas: me hablarían hasta por los codos, me tirarían en la cara su número de móvil... y alguna cosa más.

Sus ojos bajaron a mi pecho antes de regresar enseguida a mi rostro. Notaba la sangre caliente bajo las mejillas. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien había conseguido avergonzarme. No estaba acostumbrada a sentirme intimidada y traté de sobreponerme.

Asombrada por su exceso de confianza, le sonreí de forma burlona, y enseguida me sorprendió el placer que me inundó cuando sus pupilas se dilataron ligeramente al ver mi sonrisa.

—Vaya, no te hace falta abuela.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa, de dientes blancos pero imperfectos, y sentí que su expresión descarada me provocaba un sentimiento desconocido en el pecho.

—Solo hablo por experiencia.

—Bueno, no soy la clase de chica que le dan el teléfono a un tipo al que acaba de conocer.

—Ahhh. —Asintió con la cabeza como si hubiera comprendido algo sobre mí. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus rasgos parecieron endurecerse y resguardarse de mí—. Eres la clase de mujer que no tiene sexo hasta la tercera cita, de las que se casan y tienen hijos.

Hice una mueca ante su juicio precipitado.

—No, no y no.

¿Matrimonio e hijos? Me dio un escalofrío al pensarlo, y los miedos que se me subían a los hombros a diario resbalaron para atenazarme el pecho demasiado fuerte.

El hombre del traje me miró en ese momento, y fuera lo que fuese que captó de mi rostro lo hizo relajarse.

—Qué interesante —murmuró.

No. Nada de interesante. No quería ser interesante para ese tipo.

—No voy a darte mi número.

Sonrió otra vez.

—No te lo he pedido. Y aunque lo quisiera, no te lo pediría.

Tengo novia.

No hice caso del vuelco de decepción que sentí en el estómago, y al parecer funcionó el filtro entre mi cerebro y mi boca.

—Entonces deja de mirarme así.

Él parecía divertido.

—Tengo novia, pero no soy ciego. Solo porque no pueda hacer nada no significa que no tenga derecho a mirar.

No estaba excitada por la atención de ese hombre. «Soy una mujer fuerte e independiente.» Mirando por la ventana reparé con alivio en que estábamos en los jardines de Queen Street. Dublin Street estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Aquí está bien, gracias —le dije al taxista.

—¿En qué lado? —me preguntó.

—Aquí —respondí un poco más bruscamente de lo que pensaba.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el taxista puso el intermitente y el coche se detuvo. Sin otra mirada al hombre del traje, le pasé algo de dinero al taxista y puse la mano en la manija de la puerta.

—Espera.

Me quedé paralizada y miré al tipo del traje con cautela por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes nombre?

Sonreí, sintiéndome aliviada ahora que estaba escapando de él y de la extraña atracción entre nosotros.

—De hecho, tengo dos.

Bajé del taxi, sin hacer caso del traicionero estremecimiento de placer que me inundó al oír su risa de respuesta.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta y vi por primera vez a Rose Mary Andrew intuí que me caería bien. Era alta y rubia, y llevaba un vestidito de moda, un sombrero de fieltro azul, un monóculo y un bigote postizo.

Me miró parpadeando con unos ojos grandes, de color azul cielo.

Desconcertada, tuve que preguntar.

—Eh... ¿vengo en mal momento?

Rose Mary me miró un instante como si estuviera confundida por mi pregunta, más que razonable considerando su aspecto. Como si se le hubiera ocurrido de repente que llevaba un bigote postizo, lo señaló.

—Llegas pronto, estaba ordenando.

¿Ordenando con un sombrero de fieltro, un monóculo y un bigote? Miré detrás de ella a un recibidor espacioso y con mucha luz.

Una bicicleta sin la rueda delantera estaba apoyada en la pared del fondo; había fotografías y un surtido de postales y recortes diversos enganchados a un tablero recostado contra un armario bajo de nogal.

Vi también dos pares de botas y unos zapatos negros de tacón esparcidos sin orden ni concierto bajo una fila de colgadores desbordados de chaquetas y abrigos. El suelo era de madera noble.

Muy bonito.

Volví a mirar a Rose Mary con una enorme sonrisa, sintiéndome bien por toda la situación.

—¿Estás huyendo de la mafia?

—¿Perdón?

—Por el disfraz.

—Oh. —Se rio y se separó del umbral, haciéndome un gesto hacia el apartamento—. No, no, vinieron amigos anoche, y nos pasamos un poquito con la bebida. Sacaron todos mis viejos disfraces de Halloween.

Volví a sonreír. Sonaba divertido. Echaba de menos a Patty y Stear.

—Eres Candice, ¿no?

—Sí, Candy —la corregí. No había sido Candice desde antes de que mis padres murieran.

—Candy —repitió ella, sonriéndome cuando yo daba los primeros pasos en el interior del apartamento de planta baja. Olía fantástico, fresco y limpio.

Como el apartamento que estaba dejando, ese también era de estilo georgiano, salvo que el edificio en el que me encontraba había sido todo él una casa, que posteriormente habían dividido en dos apartamentos. Bueno, en realidad, en la puerta de al lado había una _boutique _y las habitaciones de arriba pertenecían a esta. No había visto las habitaciones, pero la _boutique _era muy bonita, con ropa hecha a mano muy especial. El apartamento... Buf.

Las paredes eran tan suaves que me di cuenta de que las habían pintado recientemente, y quien había restaurado la casa había obrado maravillas. Los zócalos altos y las amplias molduras hacían honor al período de construcción. Los techos no se acababan nunca, igual que en mi apartamento. Las paredes eran de un blanco frío, pero esa uniformidad quedaba rota por objetos de arte coloridos y eclécticos. El blanco debería haber sido severo, pero el contraste con las puertas de nogal oscuro y el suelo de madera noble daba a la vivienda un aspecto de elegancia simple.

Ya me encantaba, y ni siquiera había visto el resto de la casa.

Rose Mary se apresuró a quitarse el sombrero y el bigote, volviéndose para decirme algo, pero se detuvo y sonrió con timidez antes de quitarse el monóculo que todavía llevaba. Por fin lo dejó sobre el aparador de nogal y sonrió con entusiasmo. Era una persona alegre.

Normalmente evitaba a la gente alegre, pero Rose Mary poseía un encanto especial.

—Te enseñaré la casa antes, ¿vale?

—Buena idea.

Rose Mary se acercó a la puerta situada a mi izquierda y la abrió.

—El cuarto de baño. Está en un sitio poco convencional, ya sé, justo al lado de la puerta de la calle, pero tiene todo lo necesario.

«Oh... y tanto», pensé, entrando de manera vacilante.

Mis sandalias resonaron en las pequeñas baldosas de color crema del suelo, baldosas que cubrían cada centímetro del cuarto de baño salvo el techo, que estaba pintado de color mantequilla y tenía focos empotrados.

El cuarto de baño era enorme.

Al pasar la mano por la bañera de pies dorados, me imaginé de inmediato allí metida, con música sonando, velas encendidas y una copa de vino tinto en la mano mientras me sumergía en el agua y me olvidaba de... todo. La bañera ocupaba el espacio central. En la esquina de atrás, a la derecha, había una doble ducha con el grifo más grande que había visto. A mi izquierda, tenía un moderno cuenco de vidrio situado encima de una balda de cerámica blanca. ¿Era eso el lavabo?

Lo organicé todo rápidamente en mi cabeza. Grifos de oro, espejo enorme, secatoallas...

En el cuarto de baño de mi viejo apartamento nunca tuve un secatoallas.

—Caray. —Le lancé a Rose Mary una sonrisa por encima del hombro—.

Esto es un sueño.

Rose Mary, casi saltando de puntillas, asintió y me sonrió con sus ojos azules y brillantes.

—Lo sé. No lo uso mucho, porque tengo uno en suite en mi habitación. Pero es un plus para mi potencial compañera de piso. Lo tendrá casi en exclusiva.

«Hum», pensé ante el atractivo del cuarto de baño. Estaba empezando a comprender por qué el alquiler era tan astronómico.

Claro que si tienes dinero para vivir en una casa así, ¿por qué marcharte?

Al seguir a Rose Mary a través del pasillo y hasta la enorme sala de estar, pregunté con educación.

—¿Tu compañera de piso se muda?

Hice que sonara como simple curiosidad, pero en realidad estaba escudriñando a Rose Mary. Si el apartamento era tan impresionante, entonces a lo mejor el problema era con Rose Mary. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, me paré en seco, volviéndome para asimilar lentamente el salón. Como en todos los edificios antiguos, los techos de las habitaciones eran muy altos. Las ventanas altas y anchas permitían que la luz del sol entrara a espuertas desde la ajetreada calle en esa encantadora sala. En el centro de la pared del fondo había una chimenea enorme que claramente solo se usaba como elemento decorativo y no para encender fuego, pero daba sensación de unidad a la elegante pero informal sala. «Eso sí, está demasiado llena de cosas para mi gusto», pensé al mirar las pilas de libros diseminados aquí y allá junto con pequeños elementos estúpidos... como un juguete de Buzz Lightyear.

Ni siquiera iba a preguntar por él.

La habitación atestada empezó a cobrar sentido cuando observé a Rose Mary. Llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en un moño torpe y una sandalia de cada par, y en el codo del vestido aún tenía pegada una etiqueta con el precio.

—¿Compañera de piso? —preguntó Rose Mary, volviéndose para sostenerme la mirada.

Antes de que pudiera repetir la pregunta, la arruga entre sus cejas desapareció y ella asintió, como si comprendiera. Bien. No había sido una pregunta tan difícil.

—Oh, no. —Negó con la cabeza—. No tenía compañera de piso.

Mi hermano compró este piso como inversión y lo ha reformado.

Luego decidió que no quería que yo tuviera que preocuparme de pagar un alquiler mientras estudio el doctorado, así que simplemente me lo cedió.

Buen hermano.

Aunque no hice comentarios, debió de ver la reacción en mis facciones. Sonrió y una expresión amable suavizó su mirada.

—Albert es un poco exagerado. Nunca regala nada sencillo.

Pero ¿cómo iba a decir que no a esta casa? Lo único es que llevo aquí un mes y es demasiado grande y solitaria, y eso que mis amigos se pasan los fines de semana. Así que le dije a Albert que iba a buscar una compañera de piso. No le entusiasmó la idea, pero cambio de opinión cuando le conté a qué precio podía alquilarse. Es un empresario nato.

Supe de manera instintiva que Rose Mary adoraba a su (obviamente adinerado) hermano y que los dos mantenían una estrecha relación.

Se percibía en el brillo de sus pupilas cuando hablaba de él, y conocía esa expresión. La había estudiado a lo largo de los años, afrontándola de cara y construyendo una coraza contra el dolor que me provocaba ver esa clase de amor en los rostros de otras personas, personas que todavía tenían familias en sus vidas.

—Da la impresión de que es muy generoso —repliqué con diplomacia; no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente me echara encima sus sentimientos íntimos nada más conocerme.

Rose Mary no pareció molestarse por mi respuesta, que no era exactamente amable ni invitaba a más explicaciones. Se limitó a seguir sonriendo, me sacó de la sala de estar y me acompañó hasta el fondo de un largo pasillo. Era bastante estrecho, pero al extremo se abría en un semicírculo donde habían colocado una mesa de comedor y unas sillas. La cocina en sí tenía unos acabados tan caros como el resto de las cosas del apartamento. Todos los electrodomésticos eran de primera calidad y había una enorme cocina económica moderna en medio de los muebles de madera oscura.

—Muy generoso —repetí.

Rose Mary soltó un gruñido ante mi observación.

—Albert es demasiado generoso. Yo no necesitaba todo esto, pero insistió. Simplemente es así. Basta con ver a su novia, le consiente todo. Estoy esperando que se aburra de ella como del resto de las anteriores, porque es una de las peores con las que ha estado.

Es muy evidente que ella está más interesada en su dinero que en él.

Hasta él lo sabe. Dice que el convenio le viene bien. ¿Convenio?

¿Quién habla así?

¿Quién habla tanto?

Oculté una sonrisa cuando Rose Mary me mostró el dormitorio principal. Era tan caótico como su ocupante. Ella siguió parloteando un poco más de la obviamente insulsa novia de su hermano y me pregunté cómo se sentiría ese tal Albert si supiera que su hermana estaba divulgando su vida privada a una completa desconocida.

—Y este podría ser tu cuarto.

Estábamos en el umbral de una habitación situada al fondo del apartamento. Una enorme ventana en voladizo con alféizar y cortinas de Jacquard hasta el suelo; alucinante cama estilo rococó francés y un escritorio de nogal y silla de cuero. Un sitio perfecto para escribir.

Me encantó.

—Es precioso.

Quería vivir allí. Al cuerno, el precio. Al cuerno, la charlatanería de mi compañera de piso. Ya había vivido bastante tiempo con austeridad. Estaba sola en un país que había adoptado. Me merecía un poco de comodidad.

Me acostumbraría a Rose Mary. Hablaba mucho, pero era dulce y encantadora, y había algo amable por naturaleza en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no tomamos una taza de té y hablamos un poco?

—Rose Mary estaba sonriendo otra vez.

Segundos después, me encontré sola en la sala de estar mientras Rose Mary preparaba el té en la cocina. De repente, se me ocurrió que no importaba si me caía bien Rose Mary. Yo tenía que caerle bien a ella para que me ofreciera esa habitación, y sentí que la preocupación me roía las entrañas. Yo no era la persona más comunicativa del planeta, y Rose Mary parecía de las más locuaces. A lo mejor no me aceptaba.

—Ha sido difícil —anunció Rose Mary al volver a entrar en la sala.

Llevaba una bandeja de té y unos _snacks_—. Me refiero a encontrar una compañera de piso. Poca gente de nuestra edad puede permitirse algo así.

Yo había heredado mucho dinero.

—Mi familia es rica.

—¿Oh? —Empujó una taza de té caliente hacia mí, junto con una madalena de chocolate.

Me aclaré la garganta, pero me temblaban los dedos en torno a la taza. Había empezado a notar un sudor frío y se me agolpaba la sangre en los oídos. Así era como reaccionaba siempre que estaba al borde de tener que contarle la verdad a alguien. «Mis padres y mi hermana pequeña murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenía catorce años. La única familia que me queda es un tío que vive en Australia. Él no quiso mi custodia, así que viví en casas de acogida.

Mis padres tenían mucho dinero. El abuelo de mi padre era un petrolero de Luisiana y mi padre había cuidado muy bien de su propia herencia. Todo quedó para mí cuando cumplí dieciocho.» La frecuencia de mi pulso se redujo y el temblor cesó cuando recordé que Rose Mary no necesitaba conocer mi cuento de terror.

—Mi familia paterna era de Luisiana. Mi bisabuelo ganó mucho dinero con el petróleo.

—Vaya, qué interesante. —Sonó sincera—. ¿Tu familia se trasladó desde Luisiana?

Asentí.

—A Virginia, pero mi madre era de origen escocés.

—Tienes sangre escocesa. ¡Qué bien! —Me lanzó una sonrisa secreta—. Yo también soy escocesa solo en parte. Mi madre es francesa, pero su familia se mudó a St. Andrews cuando ella tenía cinco años. Es curioso, pero ni siquiera hablo francés. —Rose Mary resopló y esperó mi comentario.

—¿Tu hermano habla francés?

—Qué va. —Desdeñó mi pregunta—. Albert y yo somos hermanastros. Compartimos el mismo padre. Nuestras madres siguen vivas, pero papá murió hace cinco años. Era un hombre de negocios muy conocido. ¿Has oído hablar de Douglas Andrew and Co.? Es una de las agencias inmobiliarias más antiguas de la zona. Papá la heredó de su padre cuando era muy joven y empezó una empresa de construcción. También era propietario de unos cuantos restaurantes e incluso de varias de las tiendas para turistas de por aquí. Es un pequeño emporio. Cuando murió, Albert se lo quedó todo. Ahora todos le hacen el juego a Albert, todos los que quieren sacarle algo.

Y todos saben lo bien que nos llevamos, así que también han intentado utilizarme a mí. —Su bonita boca se torció con amargura en una expresión que parecía completamente intrusa en su rostro.

—Lo siento.

Lo dije en serio. Comprendía cómo se sentía. Fue una de las razones por las que decidí marcharme de Virginia y empezar de nuevo en Escocia.

Como si notara mi absoluta sinceridad, Rose Mary se relajó. Nunca comprendería que alguien pudiera confiarse así a un amigo, y mucho menos a un desconocido, pero por una vez no me asustó la franqueza de Rose Mary. Sí, tal vez esperara que compartiera mis sentimientos de igual manera, pero en cuanto me conociera sabría que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Para mi sorpresa, se había hecho un silencio extremadamente cómodo entre nosotras. Rose Mary, como si acabara de darse cuenta ella también, me sonrió con dulzura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en Edimburgo?

—Vivo aquí. Doble nacionalidad. Me siento más a gusto aquí.

Le complació la respuesta.

—¿Eres estudiante?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Acabo de licenciarme. Trabajo las noches de los jueves y los viernes en el Club 39 de George Street. Pero ahora mismo estoy intentando concentrarme en escribir.

Rose Mary se entusiasmó con mi confesión.

—¡Es fantástico! Siempre he querido ser amiga de una escritora.

Y es muy valiente intentar hacer lo que de verdad quieres. Mi hermano cree que estudiar un doctorado es una pérdida de tiempo porque podría trabajar para él, pero a mí me encanta. También doy clases en la universidad. Es solo..., bueno, me hace feliz. Y soy una de esas personas espantosas que pueden salirse con la suya y disfrutar haciendo lo que les gusta aunque no les paguen mucho. —Hizo una mueca—. Eso suena terrible, ¿no?

La verdad es que yo no era de las que juzgan.

—Es tu vida, Rose Mary. Tienes la suerte de no tener problemas económicos. Eso no te convierte en una persona terrible.

Había tenido una terapeuta en el colegio secundario y casi pude oír su voz nasal en mi cabeza: «Dime ¿por qué no puedes aplicar el mismo proceso mental contigo, Candy? Aceptar tu herencia no te convierte en una persona terrible. Es lo que tus padres habrían deseado para ti.»

Entre los catorce y los dieciocho años, había vivido con dos familias de acogida en mi pueblo de Virginia. A ninguna de las familias le sobraba el dinero, y yo pasé de una casa enorme y elegante y comida y ropa cara a alimentarme con un montón de espaguetis de lata y compartir ropa con una «hermana» menor que resultaba que tenía mi misma talla. Al acercarse mi decimoctavo cumpleaños, y con el conocimiento público de que iba a recibir una jugosa herencia, se me acercaron varios hombres de negocios de nuestra localidad que buscaban un inversor y esperaban aprovecharse de quien suponían que era una chica ingenua, y también un compañero de clase quiso que invirtiera en su sitio web. Supongo que vivir como vivía «la otra mitad» durante mis años de formación y luego sentir que me daba coba gente falsa más interesada en mi bolsillo que en mí eran dos de las razones de mi reticencia a tocar el dinero que tenía.

Sentada allí con Rose Mary, alguien en una situación económica similar que se enfrentaba con la culpa (aunque de una clase diferente), sentí una sorprendente conexión con ella.

—La habitación es tuya —anunció Rose Mary de repente.

Su erupción de vitalidad llevó una sonrisa a mis labios.

—¿Así de fácil?

Rose Mary se puso seria de repente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Tengo una buena sensación contigo.

«Yo también tengo una buena sensación contigo.» Le dediqué una sonrisa de alivio.

—Entonces me encantará instalarme aquí.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** : Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Samantha Young, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Calle Dublin**

**Capitulo 2**

Una semana más tarde me había mudado al lujoso apartamento de Dublin Street.

A diferencia de Rose Mary, a mí me gustaba tenerlo todo organizado a mi alrededor, y eso suponía ponerme de inmediato a abrir las cajas de la mudanza.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres sentarte a tomar una taza de té conmigo? —preguntó mi nueva compañera de piso desde el umbral cuando yo estaba en mi habitación rodeada de cajas y un par de maletas.

—La verdad es que me gustaría desmontar todo esto para poder relajarme. —Sonreí de manera tranquilizadora para que no pensara que no le hacía caso.

Siempre había detestado esa parte de una amistad floreciente: los agotadores rodeos en torno a la personalidad del otro, el tratar de entender la posible reacción de una persona a cierto tono o actitud.

Rose Mary se limitó a asentir para indicarme que comprendía.

—Bueno, tengo que dar clase dentro de una hora. Podría ir caminando en lugar de coger un taxi, y eso significa que he de salir ya.

Así tendrás un poco de espacio y de tiempo para ponerte cómoda.

«Ya me gustas más.»

—Que te vaya bien la clase.

—Que te vaya bien con las cajas.

Yo resoplé y la saludé con la mano cuando ella me obsequió con una bonita sonrisa antes de salir.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta del piso, me tiré en mi cama increíblemente cómoda.

—Bienvenida a Dublin Street —murmuré mirando al techo.

Kings of Leon cantaron _Sex on Fire _a todo volumen. Refunfuñé al darme cuenta de que se inmiscuían en mi soledad tan deprisa.

Incliné la cadera para sacar el teléfono del bolsillo y sonreí al ver el identificador de llamada.

—Hola —respondí con afabilidad.

—Bueno, señorita autoindulgente, ¿ya te has mudado a tu nuevo piso exorbitantemente pretencioso? —preguntó Patty sin ningún preámbulo.

—¿Es envidia eso que detecto?

—Exacto, afortunada. Casi me sientan mal los cereales de esta mañana cuando he visto las fotos que me has mandado. ¿Esa casa es de verdad?

—Tengo la impresión de que el apartamento de Londres no cumple con tus expectativas.

—¿Expectativas? Estoy pagando una fortuna por una caja de zapatos.

Resoplé.

—Joder —gruñó Patty sin muchas ganas—, te echo de menos a ti y nuestro palacio de los ratones.

—Yo también te echo de menos a ti y nuestro palacio de los ratones.

—¿Lo estás diciendo mientras miras tu bañera con pies y grifos dorados?

—No... mientras estoy tumbada en mi cama de cinco mil dólares.

—¿Cuánto es eso en libras?

—No lo sé. ¿Tres mil?

—Joder, duermes en seis semanas de alquiler.

Refunfuñando, me incorporé para sentarme en la cama y abrir la siguiente caja.

—Ojalá no te hubiera dicho cuánto pago de alquiler.

—Bueno, te daría un sermón sobre cómo derrochas ese dinero tuyo en alquiler cuando podrías haberte comprado una casa, pero ¿quién soy yo para hablar?

—Sí, y no necesito sermones. Esa es la parte buena de ser huérfana. No hay sermones de preocupación.

No sé por qué dije eso.

No había ninguna parte buena en ser huérfana.

O en que nadie se preocupara por ti.

Patty se quedó en silencio al otro lado de la línea. Nunca hablábamos de mis padres ni de los suyos. Era terreno vedado.

—De todos modos —dije aclarándome la garganta—, será mejor que siga abriendo cajas.

—¿Está ahí tu compañera de piso? —Patty retomó la conversación como si yo no hubiera dicho nada sobre mi orfandad.

—Acaba de irse.

—¿Has conocido a alguno de sus amigos? ¿Hay algún chico?

¿Alguno lo bastante sexy para sacarte de tus cuatro años de sequía?

La risa escéptica se congeló en mis labios cuando saltó en mi mente una imagen del tipo del traje. Noté un cosquilleo en la piel al pensar en él y me quedé callada. No era la primera vez que aparecía en mis pensamientos en los últimos siete días.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Patty en respuesta a mi silencio—.

¿Hay alguno que está bueno?

—No. —Me la quité de encima al tiempo que apartaba de mis pensamientos al tipo del traje—. Todavía no he conocido a ninguno de los amigos de Rose Mary.

—Qué Fastidio.

«La verdad es que no. Lo último que necesito en mi vida es a un tipo.»

—Escucha, tengo que acabar con esto. ¿Hablamos más tarde?

—Claro, cielo, hablamos luego.

Colgamos y yo suspiré, mirando todas mis cajas. Lo único que de verdad quería hacer era volver a echarme en la cama y regalarme una larga siesta.

—Oh, vamos a hacer esto.

Al cabo de unas horas había terminado de desempaquetar.

Tenía todas las cajas bien dobladas y almacenadas en el armario empotrado. Había colgado y guardado la ropa. Tenía los libros alineados en la estantería y el portátil abierto en el escritorio, esperando mis palabras. Había puesto una fotografía de mis padres en la mesita de noche, otra de Patty y yo en una fiesta de Halloween decoraba un estante y, en la mesa, junto a mi portátil, estaba mi foto favorita. Era una fotografía en la que aparecía yo con Naty en brazos y mis padres detrás de mí. La habían sacado en el patio de atrás, durante una barbacoa del verano antes de que murieran. Mi vecino había hecho la foto.

Sabía que las fotos por lo general provocaban preguntas, pero esas no podía guardarlas. Eran un doloroso recuerdo de que amar a la gente solo causaba sufrimiento..., pero no podía soportar desprenderme de ellas.

Me besé las yemas de los dedos y toqué con suavidad la foto de mis padres.

Los echo de menos.

Al cabo de un momento, una gota de sudor que me corría por la nuca me sacó de la neblina de melancolía, y arrugué la nariz. Era un día de calor y yo había afrontado la faena de desempaquetar con la energía con la que Terminator perseguía a John Connor.

Hora de probar esa bañera espléndida.

Al echar un poco de líquido para hacer burbujas y abrir el grifo de agua caliente, empecé de inmediato a relajarme por el rico olor de las flores de loto. De nuevo en el dormitorio, me quité la blusa sudada y los _shorts_, y sentí una liberación petulante al recorrer el pasillo, desnuda en mi nuevo apartamento.

Sonreí, mirando en torno a mí, sin creer todavía que todo aquello era mío durante al menos seis meses.

Me hundí en la bañera y empecé a adormecerme, incluso con la música que atronaba desde mi _smartphone_. Solo el progresivo frío del agua hizo que me espabilara. Sintiéndome calmada y tan contenta como podía estar, salí de manera poco elegante de la bañera y me estiré hacia mi teléfono. En cuanto el silencio reinó a mí alrededor, miré hacia el toallero y me quedé helada.

Mierda.

No había toallas. Miré al toallero como si fuera culpa suya.

Habría jurado que Rose Mary tenía toallas allí la semana anterior. Me iba a tocar ir goteando por todo el pasillo.

Dejé la puerta del cuarto de baño abierta de par en par y salí al espacioso pasillo, maldiciendo entre dientes.

—Eh..., hola —dijo una voz profunda, y mis ojos saltaron del charco que estaba creando en el suelo de madera noble.

Un grito de asombro estalló en mi laringe al mirar a los ojos de tipo del traje.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿En mi casa? ¡Acosador!

Me quedé boquiabierta, tratando de entender qué demonios estaba ocurriendo; tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que no me estaba mirando a la cara. Su atención recorría mi cuerpo desnudo.

Con un ruido de angustia indescifrable puse un brazo delante de mis pechos y una mano delante de mi conejito. Los ojos azul cielo del intruso se encontraron con mi mirada gris horrorizada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi apartamento? —Miré apresuradamente a mi alrededor en busca de un arma.

¿Un paraguas? Tenía punta de metal... podría servir.

Otro ruido ahogado hizo que mis ojos volvieran a los suyos y noté un indeseado y completamente inapropiado calor entre las piernas. Él tenía esa mirada otra vez. Esa expresión oscura, de avaricia sexual. Odiaba que mi cuerpo respondiera de forma tan instantánea a esa mirada, considerando que el tipo podía ser un asesino en serie.

—¡Date la vuelta! —grité, tratando de encubrir lo vulnerable que me sentía.

De inmediato, él levantó las manos en ademán de rendición y se volvió despacio, dándome la espalda. Entrecerré los ojos ante la visión de sus hombros temblando. El cabrón se estaba riendo de mí.

Con el corazón acelerado, corrí hacia mi habitación para coger algo de ropa —y posiblemente un bate de béisbol— cuando una foto del tablón de anuncios de Rose Mary captó mi atención. Era una foto de Rose Mary... y el tipo del traje.

¿Qué demonios?

¿Por qué no me había fijado en eso? Ah, claro. Porque no me gusta hacer preguntas. Enfadada con mi lamentable capacidad de observación, lancé una mirada por encima del hombro. Me gratificó descubrir que el tipo del traje no estaba espiando. Al correr resbalando hacia mi habitación, su voz profunda me siguió, atronando por el pasillo hasta mis oídos.

—Soy Albert Andrew, el hermano de Rose Mary.

Por supuesto que lo era, pensé, malhumorada, secándome con una toalla antes de ponerme unos _shorts _y una camiseta corta.

Con mi pelo rubio apilado en un moño torpe y húmedo encima de la cabeza, volví a salir al pasillo para enfrentarme a él.

Los labios de Albert, que se había dado la vuelta, se curvaron hacia arriba al mirarme de pies a cabeza. El hecho de que estuviera vestida no importaba. Él todavía me estaba viendo desnuda. Estaba segura.

Puse los brazos en jarras en un gesto de humillación enfrentándolo.

—¿Y acabas de entrar sin llamar?

Levantó una ceja oscura ante mi tono.

—Es mi piso.

—Llamar a la puerta es una norma de cortesía elemental —argumenté.

Su respuesta consistió en encogerse de hombros y luego meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del traje como si tal cosa. Se había quitado la chaqueta en alguna parte y se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos, revelando unos antebrazos fuertes, masculinos.

Un nudo de necesidad se tensó en mis tripas ante la visión de esos antebrazos sexys.

«Mierda.»

«Mierda, mierda y mierda.»

Me ruboricé por dentro.

—¿Vas a disculparte?

Albert me regaló una sonrisa de disoluto.

—Nunca me disculpo a menos que lo haga en serio. Y no voy a disculparme por esto. Ha sido el punto culminante de mi semana.

Posiblemente de todo el año. —Su sonrisa era tan fácil, que me persuadía a devolvérsela.

No iba a hacerlo.

Albert era el hermano de Rose Mary. Y tenía novia.

Y la atracción tan intensa que sentía por ese desconocido no podía ser sana.

—Vaya vida más aburrida llevas —repliqué con débil altanería al pasar a su lado.

Esperas ser ocurrente después de enseñarle tus encantos femeninos a un tipo al que apenas conoces. Yo no podía rehuirlo y tenía que pasar por alto el cosquilleo en mi estómago al captar el aroma de la deliciosa colonia que llevaba.

Albert gruñó ante mi observación y me siguió. Sentía el calor de él en mi espalda al entrar en el salón.

Su chaqueta estaba sobre el respaldo de un sillón y había una taza de café casi vacía al lado de un periódico abierto en la mesita. Se había puesto cómodo mientras yo estaba en remojo en la bañera, completamente ajena a su presencia.

Enfadada, le lancé una mirada sucia por encima del hombro.

Su expresión burlona e infantil me golpeó en el pecho y aparté rápidamente la mirada. Me senté en el brazo del sofá mientras Albert se dejaba caer como si tal cosa en el sillón. La burla había desaparecido. Me miró con solo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, como si estuviera pensando en un chiste privado. O en mí desnuda.

A pesar de mi resistencia, no quería que pensara que mi desnudez tenía gracia.

—Así que eres Candice White.

—Candy —le corregí mecánicamente.

Él asintió y se relajó en su asiento, deslizando el brazo por el respaldo del sillón. Tenía unas manos preciosas. Elegantes, pero masculinas. Grandes. Fuertes. Una imagen de esa mano subiendo por la cara interior de mi muslo destelló en mi mente antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Joder.

Desenganché mi mirada de sus manos para verlo por completo.

Tenía aspecto de sentirse cómodo y plenamente al mando de la situación. Se me ocurrió de repente que ese era el Albert con todo el dinero y responsabilidades, una novia jactanciosa y una hermana pequeña a la que sin duda sobreprotegía.

—Le caes bien a Rose Mary —dijo.

«Rose Mary no me conoce.»

—Me gusta Rose Mary, pero de su hermano no estoy tan segura.

Parece bastante grosero.

Albert me mostró sus dientes blancos, ligeramente torcidos.

—Él tampoco está seguro de ti.

«Eso no es lo que dicen tus ojos.»

—¿No?

—No estoy seguro de cómo me sienta que mi hermanita viva con una exhibicionista.

Puse mala cara y solo a duras penas logré resistirme a sacarle la lengua. Sacó a relucir mi lado más adulto.

—Los exhibicionistas se desnudan en público. Yo no sabía que había nadie más en el apartamento, y me había olvidado la toalla.

—Gracias a Dios por sus pequeños regalos.

Lo estaba haciendo otra vez, mirándome de esa manera. ¿Sabía que era tan descarado con eso?

—En serio —continuó, bajando la mirada a mi pecho antes de volver a mi rostro—, deberías ir por ahí siempre desnuda.

El halago me hizo mella. No pude evitarlo. Una ligera sonrisa curvó la comisura de mis labios y negué con la cabeza como si estuviera hablando con un niño malo.

Albert, complacido, se rio con suavidad. Una plenitud extraña e inesperada se formó en mi pecho y supe que tenía que cortar la extraña atracción instantánea que existía entre nosotros. Eso no me había ocurrido nunca antes, así que iba a tener que improvisar.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un idiota.

Albert se incorporó con un resoplido.

—Normalmente, las mujeres solo me dicen eso después de que folle con ellas y les pida un taxi.

Parpadeé con rapidez ante su lenguaje obsceno. ¿En serio? ¿Ya estábamos usando esa palabra cuando apenas nos conocíamos?

Él se dio cuenta.

—¿No me digas que no soportas esa palabra?

No. Supongo que esa palabra puede ponerte cuando se dice en el momento adecuado.

—No. Solo pensaba que no deberíamos estar hablando de follar cuando acabamos de conocernos.

Vale. Eso sonó fatal.

Los ojos de Albert se iluminaron con una risa silenciosa.

—No sabía que estábamos haciendo eso.

Cambié de tema abruptamente.

—Si has venido a ver a Rose Mary, está dando clase.

—En realidad he venido a conocerte a ti. Solo que no sabía que ibas a ser tú. Menuda coincidencia. He pensado mucho en ti desde la semana pasada en el taxi.

—¿Cuando estabas cenando con tu novia? —pregunté con malicia, sintiendo que estaba nadando contra corriente con ese tipo.

Quería que saliéramos de ese lugar de flirteo sexual en el que habíamos aterrizado y nos asentáramos en un terreno normal de «es solo el hermano de mi compañera de piso».

—Daisy está en el sur visitando a sus padres esta semana. Es de Southampton.

«Me importa un rábano.»

—Ya veo. Bueno... —Me levanté, esperando que el gesto lo invitara a salir—. Diría que ha sido un placer conocerte, pero estaba desnuda... así que no lo ha sido. Tengo mucho que hacer. Le diré a Rose Mary que has pasado.

Riendo, Albert negó con la cabeza y se levantó para ponerse la chaqueta.

—Eres un hueso duro de roer.

Vale, tenía que poner las cosas muy claras a ese tipo.

—Eh, no vas a roer este hueso. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Se estaba atragantando de risa al caminar hacia mí, obligándome a retroceder hacia el sofá.

—De verdad, Candice... ¿Por qué tienes que hacer que todo suene tan sucio?

Me quedé boquiabierta de indignación cuando él se volvió y se fue... diciendo la última palabra.

Lo odiaba.

De verdad.

Lástima que mi cuerpo no opinara lo mismo.

**Continuara…**

Primero mis queridas amigas de corazón les doy las gracias por seguirme y por sus reviews a Clau Ardley, Friditas, luna, jenn, Gatita Andrew, victoria40, Maxima, Blackcat2010, Jenny, MiluxD, Paloma, Stear's Girl, gracias por leer se han vuelto un motor bien impórtate para mi aunque no lo crean, también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Mis niñas hermosas les escribo desde el hospital en el que me encuentro, mi estado de salud no es muy bueno según los doctores, ya que tengo la presión en 70 – 40 y el azúcar está sumamente baja, por desgracia la doctora que tiene mi record está de vacaciones, entonces el doctor no me cree que siempre es así de baja, lo malo es que estuve bajo mucha presión y algunos problemitas que no faltan y se me bajo mas y me desmalle en dos ocasiones, según el doc. No me dejara salir hasta que este estable o llegue mi doctora con el record, se azota un poco pero en fin. Si algo bueno puede haber en esto es que mis enanos están más unidos y junto a mi sobrino son mi gran apoyo, otra es que el doctor que esta de sub. en el área de cardio es un encanto nos hicimos buenos amigos, ya que vio mi gran fascinación por leer se dio a la tarea de averiguar que lectura me gustaba, aunque no se lo dije (me daba pena), soborno a uno de mis enanos, para sorpresa de el claro como ya saben me gustan las novelas románticas y eróticas, me sorprendió con un libro que se llama Ochenta Melodías De Pasión En Amarillo dice que si me porto bien me regala la colección (lindo en verdad), les he platicado de ustedes y del FanFiction dice que nunca conoció a alguien que relacionara su caricatura favorita con novelas o historias que todas somos sorprendentes (creo lo mismo) y después de ver mi desesperación por el trabajo y por seguir haciendo lo que me gusta como son las adaptaciones y escribir me permitió tener mi lap, con la condición de que adaptara el libro que medio (lo haré con nuestro querido Albert), además me dijo que se iba a meter para leer lo que subimos (haber si es cierto), dice que tiene mucha curiosidad, según mi hijo el mayor ya ligue (yo no lo creo), esa es la razón mis queridas amigas por las cual no había podido subir, les dejo 2 capítulos para compensar y ya con la tecnología a la mano no habrá retrasos en el transcurso de hoy y mañana actualizo las demás cuídense mucho y mil gracias de todo corazón por seguirme las Q.M. un beso bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** : Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Samantha Young, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Calle Dublin**

**Capitulo 3**

El Club 39 no era tanto un club como un bar con una pequeña pista de baile al fondo. En el sótano de Williams Street, los techos no eran muy altos, los sofás circulares y los cubos cuadrados que hacían las veces de asientos eran bajos, y la zona de barra en realidad estaba construida en un nivel inferior, lo que significaba que los borrachos tenían que descender tres escalones para llegar a nosotros.

El que había añadido ese pequeño detalle al plano de los arquitectos desde luego se había fumado algo.

Los jueves por la noche normalmente la barra poco iluminada estaba repleta de estudiantes, pero con el semestre terminado y el verano escocés ya encima, la noche era tranquila y habían bajado la música, porque no había nadie en la pista de baile.

Le pasé al tipo que estaba al otro lado de la barra sus bebidas y él me dio un billete de diez libras.

—Quédate con el cambio. —Me hizo un guiño.

No hice caso del guiño, pero metí el cambio en el bote de las propinas. Nos las dividíamos al final de la noche, aunque Eliza argumentaba que ella y yo conseguíamos la mayoría de las propinas por el escote bajo del _top _que llevábamos como «uniforme», completado por unos vaqueros ceñidos negros. El _top _tenía escrito Club 39 en letra cursiva negra sobre el pecho derecho. Simple pero eficaz. Sobre todo cuando te habían bendecido tanto como a mí en el departamento de tetas.

Nelson estaba disfrutando de su tiempo de descanso, de manera que Eliza y yo estábamos ocupándonos del pequeño grupo de clientes de la barra, una multitud que menguaba a cada minuto. Aburrida, miré al otro lado de la barra para ver si Eliza necesitaba mi ayuda.

Sí.

Y no solo en cuanto a ocuparse de servir copas.

Cuando Eliza extendió la mano para darle el cambio al tipo al que estaba sirviendo, este la agarró por la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de su cara. Torcí el gesto y esperé para ver cómo reaccionaba Eliza. Su piel pálida se enrojeció y giró el brazo para soltarse. Los amigos del tipo empezaron a reírse. Muy bonito.

—Suéltame, por favor —dijo Eliza entre dientes, tirando con más fuerza.

Sin la presencia de Nelson y con la muñeca de Eliza tan delgada que podría romperse, era cosa mía. Me dirigí hacia ellos, apretando el botón de debajo de la barra para llamar a los vigilantes de seguridad de la puerta.

—Oh, vamos, cielo, es mi cumpleaños, solo un beso. Agarré la mano del tipo y le clavé las uñas en la piel.

—Suéltala, idiota, antes de que te arranque la carne de la mano y te la clave en las pelotas.

Él aulló de dolor y se apartó de mí, con lo cual también soltó a Eliza.

—Zorra yanqui —gruñó, agarrándose la mano, que ahora tenía cubierta con marcas en forma de luna creciente—. Voy a quejarme a la dirección.

¿Por qué mi nacionalidad siempre tenía que salir a relucir en una situación negativa? ¿Y qué? ¿Estábamos en una película de niños mimados de los ochenta? Resoplé, inexpresivamente.

Sam, nuestro enorme vigilante de seguridad, apareció detrás de él. No parecía divertido.

—¿Problemas, Candy?

—Sí. ¿Puedes sacar a este tipo y a sus amigos del bar?

Ni siquiera preguntó por qué. Solo en unas pocas ocasiones habíamos sacado a gente del local, así que Sam confiaba en mi valoración de la situación.

—Vamos, chicos, fuera —bramó.

Y como los cobardes que eran, con la cara pálida y borrachos como cubas, los tres empezaron a alejarse de la barra con Sam detrás de ellos.

Sintiendo que Eliza temblaba a mi lado, le puse una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Esbozó una débil sonrisa—. Ha sido una mala noche.

Antes me ha dejado Michael.

Hice una mueca, porque sabía lo mucho que eso tenía que dolerle a Eliza y a su hermano pequeño. Vivían juntos en una apartamento de Leith Walk donde se turnaban para cuidar a su madre que tenía encefalomielitis miálgica. Para pagar el alquiler, Eliza —que era espectacular— usaba su físico para conseguirse amantes más mayores que los ayudarán económicamente. Por más que la gente le decía que era lo bastante lista para hacer algo mejor con su vida, ella tenía muchas inseguridades. Solo era en su aspecto físico y en su capacidad para pescar a un tipo para que se ocupara de ella y de su familia. Pero tener que cuidar de su madre era demasiado y tarde o temprano todos terminaban por dejarla.

—Lo siento, Eliza. Sabes que si necesitas ayuda con el alquiler o lo que sea no tienes más que pedírmelo.

Se lo había ofrecido más veces de las que podía contar, y ella siempre me había dicho que no.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza y me dio un beso dulce en la mejilla—. Encontraré a alguien. Como siempre.

Empezó a alejarse con los hombros caídos y yo descubrí que estaba preocupada por ella cuando en realidad no quería estarlo. Eliza era una de las incomprendidas. Podía sacarte de quicio con su materialismo y al mismo tiempo darte una lección de humildad con su lealtad a la familia. Le encantaban los zapatos bonitos, pero estos quedaban relegados cuando se trataba de garantizar el bienestar de su hermano pequeño y su madre. Por desgracia, esa lealtad también significaba que pisoteaba a cualquier otro que se interpusiera en su camino y era pisoteada por cualquiera que quisiera aprovechar la situación contra ella.

—Voy a tomarme un descanso. Le diré a Nelson que salga.

Asentí, aunque ella no podía verme, preguntándome quién sería su siguiente víctima. ¿O en víctima de quién iba a convertirse ella?

—Es una noche tranquila —dijo Nelson caminando hacia mí dos minutos después con un refresco en la mano.

Nelson, alto, de pelo oscuro y bien plantado, probablemente conseguía tantas propinas como Eliza y yo. Siempre estaba flirteando. Y lo hacía bien.

—Es verano —murmuré, echando un ojo al club tranquilo antes de darme la vuelta para apoyarme en la barra—. Volverá a haber gente entre semana en agosto.

No tenía que explicar que se animaría por el Festival de Edimburgo. En agosto, toda la ciudad quedaba tomada por el famoso festival. Los turistas invadían las calles. Se quedaban con las mejores mesas en los mejores restaurantes y siempre había tantos que hacían que caminar cinco pasos se convirtiera en un trayecto de cinco minutos.

Pero las propinas aumentaban.

Nelson gruñó y se acercó a mí.

—Estoy aburrido. —Pasó los ojos por mi cuerpo en un perezoso examen—. ¿Quieres echar un polvo en el lavabo de tipos?

Me lo preguntaba en todos los turnos.

Siempre le decía que no y le proponía que echara el polvo con Eliza. Su respuesta: «Eso ya está hecho.» Yo era un reto y creo que sinceramente se había engañado para pensar que algún día me conquistaría.

—¿Bueno? ¿Quieres? —preguntó una voz familiar desde detrás de mí.

Me volví, parpadeando con sorpresa al encontrarme con Rose Mary al otro lado de la barra. Detrás de ella había un tipo al que no reconocí y... Albert.

Palidecí al instante, todavía mortificada por el día anterior, y apenas me fijé en la cuidadosa inexpresividad de sus ojos al observar a Nelson.

Aparté mi mirada de él y sonreí débilmente a Rose Mary.

—Eh... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Rose Mary y yo habíamos cenado juntas la noche anterior. Le había dicho que Albert se había pasado por casa, pero no le había hablado de todo el incidente de mi desnudo. Ella me había hablado de su clase, y yo me di cuenta de los motivos por los que era una gran profesora. Su pasión por la historia del arte era contagiosa y descubrí que la escuchaba con interés genuino.

En total había sido una primera cena agradable. Rose Mary me había planteado un par de preguntas personales que yo había conseguido desviar hacia ella. Ahora sabía que tenía dos hermanastros menores:

Pauna (de catorce años) y William (de diez). Su madre, Margaret Withman, vivía en la zona de Stockbridge de Edimburgo con su marido Williams. Margaret trabajaba de gerente a tiempo parcial en el Sheraton Grand Hotel, y Williams era profesor de historia clásica en la universidad.

Por la forma en que hablaba, estaba claro que Rose Mary los adoraba, y yo tuve la impresión de que Albert pasaba más tiempo con esta familia que con su propia madre.

A la hora de comer, Rose Mary y yo nos habíamos tomado sendas pausas de nuestros respectivos trabajos para reunirnos en la sala de estar a comer y ver un rato la televisión. Nos habíamos reído con un episodio de la comedia británica clásica _Are you being served? _y nos habíamos relacionado en cómodo silencio. Sentía que estaba ganando terreno de manera sorprendentemente rápida con mi nueva compañera de piso.

No obstante, ¿presentarse en mi trabajo con su hermano?

Bueno, eso no tenía gracia. Aunque ella no sabía nada de mi incidente del día anterior con su hermano...

—Hemos quedado a tomar algo con unos amigos en Tigerlily y se nos ha ocurrido pasar a saludar. —Me sonrió, con sus pupilas bailando traviesas como si fuera una adolescente hasta que hizo un gesto inquisitivo en la dirección de Nelson.

Tigerlily, ¿eh? Era un sitio agradable. Me fijé en el bonito vestido de lentejuelas de Rose Mary. Parecía algo de la década de 1920 y decía a gritos que era exclusivo. Era la primera vez que la veía tan arreglada, y con Albert a su lado vestido con otro traje pulcro y elegante, igual que su acompañante, George, me sentí un poco fuera de lugar. A pesar de todo mi dinero, no estaba acostumbrada a lo obviamente elegante, al estilo de vida de «cócteles y _crème brûl_é_e_» al que estaban habituados ellos.

Decepcionada en cierto modo, me di cuenta de que no encajaba en ese grupo.

—Oh —respondí como una tonta, sin hacer caso de sus gestos inquisitivos.

—Este es George. —Rose Mary se volvió hacia el chico que tenía detrás de ella en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no iba a responder a su pregunta silenciosa.

Los ojos claros de Rose Mary se oscurecieron con profunda efusividad al mirar a George, y me pregunté si ese chico era su novio. No es que hubiera mencionado un novio. El guapetón de pelo oscuro era solo un poco más bajo que Albert, con hombros anchos que llenaban más que bien el traje.

Sus ojos oscuros y afables brillaron bajo las luces de la barra mientras sonreía.

—Hola, me alegro de conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo.

—George es el mejor amigo de Albert —explicó Rose Mary, y entonces se volvió hacia su hermano.

Se echó a reír en cuanto lo miró, y sus risitas llenaron la barra como pompas de jabón al volver a mirarme por encima del hombro.

—Te presentaría a Albert, pero creo... que ya lo has conocido. —Apenas oí la última palabra entre su risa ahogada.

Me quedé de piedra.

Lo sabía.

Entrecerré los ojos y le lancé a Albert una mirada de asco.

—Se lo has contado.

—¿Contarle qué? —preguntó George, desconcertado, mirando a Rose Mary que todavía se reía como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

La boca de Albert se curvó hacia arriba, divertido al responder a George sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

—Que me encontré con Candice cuando estaba paseando desnuda por el piso.

George me miró con curiosidad.

—No —repliqué con amargura en mi tono—. Estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño para ir a buscar una toalla.

—¿Te vio desnuda? —interrumpió Nelson con un ceño estropeándole la frente.

—Albert Andrew. —Albert tendió la mano por encima de la barra para estrechar la de Nelson—. Encantado de conocerte.

Nelson la estrechó, al parecer un poco aturdido por Albert.

Genial. Incluso encandilaba a los hombres. Aunque sonrió a Nelson, esa sonrisa desapareció cuando sus pupilas volvieron a posarse en mí.

Detecté cierta frialdad en ellas y puse ceño. ¿Qué había hecho yo?

—Tengo novia —aseguró Albert a Nelson—. No estaba tirando los tejos a la tuya.

—Oh, Candy no es mi novia. —Nelson negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa de gallito—. Y no es por falta de intentarlo.

—Cliente. —Señalé a la chica del otro lado de la barra, encantada de encontrar una excusa para desembarazarme de Nelson.

En cuanto él se fue, me encontré con Rose Mary apoyada en la barra.

—¿No es tu novio? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no? Es mono. Y desde luego opina que estás muy buena.

—Nelson es una enfermedad de transmisión sexual andante —respondí de mal humor, pasando un trapo sobre una mancha invisible en la barra, tratando desesperadamente de evitar la mirada de Albert.

—¿Siempre te habla así?

La pregunta de Albert hizo que levantara la cabeza con reticencia, y de inmediato sentí la necesidad de tranquilizarlo y defender a Nelson cuando vi sus ojos fríos y letales entrecerrándose en dirección de mi colega de trabajo.

—No quiere decir nada con eso.

—Oh, desde luego que este descanso no ha sido de diez minutos. —Eliza venía quejándose al acercarse lentamente a la barra desde la parte de atrás.

Apestaba a humo de cigarrillo. No me cabía en la cabeza que alguien soportara un hábito que te hacía apestar de esa forma.

Arrugué la nariz y Eliza enseguida lo comprendió. No se lo tomó a mal, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y soplarme un beso mientras se detenía para apoyarse en la barra enfrente de Albert. Sus grandes ojos marrones se lo fumaron como si fuera uno de los cigarrillos que estaba tratando de dejar.

—¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?

—Soy Rose Mary. —Saludó a Eliza como si fuera una quinceañera guapa.

Le sonreí. Era adorable.

—Soy la nueva compañera de piso de Candy.

—Hola. —Eliza le ofreció una sonrisa educada antes de volverse hacia Albert con expectación.

Yo no estaba en absoluto molesta por su descarado interés en él.

—Albert. —La saludó con la cabeza, pero su atención enseguida volvió a mí.

Vale.

¿En serio?

Estaba estupefacta.

Si quería ser sincera conmigo misma tenía que reconocer que me había estado preparando para observar a Albert subiendo un punto el coqueteo con Eliza. Ella era alta, delgada como una modelo y tenía una melena de cabello rojizo quebrado. Después de ver a Albert Andrew transformado en un ligón seductor a mi lado, esperaba que derritiera a Eliza con su encanto.

En cambio había sido bastante frío con ella.

Eso no me complació en modo alguno.

Hum. Siempre había sido buena mintiéndome a mí misma.

—¿Albert Andrew? —preguntó Eliza, ajena a su desinterés—.

Oh, Dios mío. Eres el dueño de Fire.

Maldita mi curiosidad por ese tipo.

—¿Fire?

—El club de Victoria Street. Ya sabes, al lado del Grassmarket.

—Las pestañas de Eliza estaban batiendo a toda velocidad hacia él.

«Es dueño de un club. Por supuesto que sí.»

—Sí —murmuró, y miró su reloj.

Conocía ese gesto. Yo lo usaba cuando me sentía incómoda. En ese momento tuve ganas de soltarle un bofetón a Eliza por casi echársele encima. Albert no iba a sustituir a Michael. Ni hablar.

—Me encanta ese sitio —continuó Eliza, inclinándose sobre la barra para brindarle una panorámica de su pecho pequeño e intrascendente.

Miau. ¿De dónde había salido eso?

—¿A lo mejor podemos ir juntos un día? Soy Eliza, por cierto.

Agh. Eliza estaba riendo como una niña de cinco años. Por alguna razón, esa risita, que oía cada jueves y viernes por la noche, de repente me resultó muy irritante.

Albert dio un codazo a Rose Mary como para decirle «vámonos», en esta ocasión con expresión impaciente. Sin embargo, Rose Mary estaba demasiado ocupada murmurando con George para reparar en la callada desesperación de su hermano.

—¿Qué me dices? —insistió Eliza.

Albert me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva que yo no entendí antes de encogerse de hombros y decirle a Eliza:

—Tengo novia.

Eliza resopló, sacudiendo la melena sobre los hombros.

—Pues déjala en casa.

Oh, Dios...

—Rose Mary, ¿no has dicho que habíais quedado con alguien?

—pregunté en voz lo bastante alta para apartarla de George.

Mi compañera de piso tenía que rescatar a su hermano cuanto antes.

—¿Qué?

La miré de manera significativa y repetí la pregunta entre dientes.

Por fin, reconociendo la expresión de Eliza y la del rostro de su hermano, Rose Mary asintió con ojos como platos al comprenderlo.

—Ah, sí. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Eliza se enfurruñó.

—¿No...?

—¡Eliza! —gritó Nelson en una petición de ayuda desde el otro lado de la barra, donde habían empezado a reunirse más clientes. Lo adoré en ese momento.

Refunfuñando, Eliza hizo pucheros a Albert de manera infantil y se apresuró a unirse a Nelson y los clientes que esperaban.

—Lo siento. —Rose Mary se mordió el labio, lanzando una sonrisa de disculpa a Albert.

Él desdeñó la disculpa y dio un paso atrás, haciendo un gesto caballeroso para que su hermana saliera delante.

—Chao, Candy. —Rose Mary me dedicó una amplia sonrisa y un saludo—. Te veré por la mañana.

—Sí. Que vaya bien la noche.

Observé la mano propietaria de George en los riñones de Rose Mary al tiempo que me saludaba educadamente con la cabeza y la conducía afuera. ¿Había algo entre ellos? Posiblemente. No es que fuera a preguntar por ello. La curiosidad se volvería contra mí con preguntas sobre mi inexistente vida amorosa y luego Rose Mary querría saber por qué mi vida amorosa era inexistente. Esa era una conversación que no quería tener con nadie.

Sentí un hormigueo en la piel y de manera reticente dejé que mi mirada viajara de nuevo hacia Albert, que había dado un paso hacia la barra, con la educada frialdad de antes sustituida por un calor que me resultaba muy familiar.

—Gracias por el rescate.

Juro que su voz baja y bronca vibró hasta llegar a mis bragas.

Retorciéndome por dentro, intenté jugar la carta de la despreocupación.

—De nada. Eliza es un encanto y no quiere hacer ningún daño... pero es una cazafortunas descarada.

Albert se limitó a asentir, como si no estuviera interesado en absoluto en nada relacionado con Eliza.

Enseguida se hizo el silencio entre nosotros y ambos nos sostuvimos la mirada. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta hasta que él bajó su atención hacia ella.

¿Qué demonios era eso?

Me aparté de él, sintiendo que me ruborizaba al mirar alrededor para ver si alguien más había reparado en el momento entre nosotros.

No había nadie prestando atención.

¿Por qué no se iba?

Al volver a mirarlo, traté de no parecer incómoda, aunque en realidad estaba fuera de mí. Intenté sin éxito no hacer caso de su examen parsimonioso y excitante de mi cuerpo. ¡Tenía que dejar de hacer eso!

Cuando sus ojos por fin subieron hacia los míos, puse mala cara.

No podía creerlo. No había hecho ni caso a Eliza, pero conmigo había puesto en marcha el modo sexual. ¿Sacaba algún tipo de satisfacción de atormentarme?

Albert, apartándose de la barra con una sonrisa fugaz, negó con la cabeza en un gesto en dirección a mí.

—¿Qué? —dije poniendo mala cara.

Me sonrió. Odiaba las sonrisitas de los tipos. Incluso una sonrisita sexy como esa.

—No sé qué me gusta más... —murmuró, frotándose la barbilla en modo contemplativo—. Verte desnuda o con ese _top_. D, ¿no?

¿Qué? Puse ceño, completamente confundida.

Entonces lo entendí.

¡Idiota!

El cabrón acababa de adivinar la copa de mi sujetador. Nunca iba a dejarme superar lo ocurrido el día anterior. Me di cuenta en ese instante.

Le lancé el trapo y él se rio al esquivarlo.

—Lo tomaré como un sí.

Y entonces se largó antes de que se me ocurriera una respuesta épica que pudiera hacerle caer de culo.

Juré por Dios que la siguiente vez que lo viera yo diría la última palabra.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso: **Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: : **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Samantha Young, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Calle Dublin**

**Capitulo 4**

Lena, la heroína de mi serie de fantasía y asesina despiadada del reino de Morvern, tenía que planear su ataque al lugarteniente de la reina, Arvane, un mago que estaba teniendo una aventura secreta con el sobrino de la reina y usando su influencia y su magia para manipular el control monárquico y político. En cambio, Lena había empezado a fantasear con desnudar a Ten, el jefe de la guardia de la reina. Ten, que había sido castaño en los cinco primeros capítulos, tenía ahora el cabello rubio y ojos azul celeste. Tampoco tenía que ser un héroe romántico. No tenía que haber ningún héroe romántico. ¡Esto era cuestión de Lena!

Frustrada, aparté mi portátil.

¡Maldito Albert! Hasta estaba contaminando mi manuscrito con su toxicidad sexual.

Basta. Iba a renunciar por ese día. Sabiendo que Rose Mary traería comida china para cenar al salir de su trabajo de investigación en la universidad, decidí ir un rato al gimnasio —que estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina, en Queen Street— como ataque preventivo contra las calorías. En general, no me preocupaba por mi ingesta alimentaria, pero había hecho deporte en la escuela y me gustaba mantenerme en forma. Y estaba bien, porque también me gustaban las chips o como quiera que los llamaran en Escocia. Cualquier clase de chips, todos las chips que engordan deliciosos y crujientes. Mi estrecha relación con las chips era probablemente la más real de mi vida.

Quemé mi frustración respecto a mi libro en la cinta, la bicicleta elíptica, la estática y las pesas hasta convertirme en una masa sudorosa. El ejercicio me relajó lo suficiente para que mi cerebro empezara a funcionar otra vez. Había comenzado a formarse en mi cabeza un personaje que no me dejaba en paz. Sobre todo porque se parecía mucho a mí. Era una mujer sola en la vida, independiente y con impulso. Había crecido en casas de acogida en Escocia; después se había trasladado a Estados Unidos con un permiso de trabajo y terminó enamorándose.

El personaje era mi madre. La historia de mi madre había sido genial hasta que terminó de manera trágica. A todo el mundo le gusta una buena tragedia. A todo el mundo le gustaría mi madre. Había sido valiente y franca, pero también muy amable y compasiva. Mi padre la había adorado desde el primer minuto en que la vio, pero había tardado seis meses en derribar las defensas de mi madre. Su idilio fue épico. Nunca había pensado en escribir novela romántica antes, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza la idea de inmortalizar a mis padres sobre el papel. Destellos de recuerdos que había sepultado bajo una fría losa empezaron a desfilar ante mis ojos hasta que el gimnasio desapareció de mi alrededor: mi madre de pie delante del fregadero de la cocina, lavando los platos porque no se fiaba del lavavajillas. Mi padre apretándose en silencio contra su espalda, deslizando los brazos en torno a la cintura de ella y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo al tiempo que le susurraba al oído. Lo que le dijo hizo que ella se echara atrás para fundirse con él, con la cabeza inclinada buscando el beso.

Entonces el recuerdo saltó a mi padre entrando en casa detrás de mamá por la noche, el portazo que nos asustó a mí y a la niñera. Mi madre gritándole por ser un macho alfa engreído. Mi padre gritándole que no iba a quedarse quieto mirando mientras un idiota del trabajo flirteaba con ella delante de sus narices. Mamá diciéndole que no tenía que darle un puñetazo al tipo. «Te estaba tocando el trasero», le había soltado mi padre, mientras yo observaba desconcertada. ¿Alguien le había tocado el trasero a mamá delante de papá? Idiota. «Yo me estaba ocupando de eso», argumentó mamá. «¡No lo bastante deprisa! No vas a volver a trabajar con él.» Desde ese punto, la discusión había ido en aumento hasta que la niñera salió corriendo sin esperar a que le pagaran. Pero a mí no me preocupaba la discusión. Mis padres siempre habían tenido una relación apasionada. La discusión se resolvería por sí sola. Y así fue. Papá se disculpó por haber perdido los nervios, pero no retrocedió respecto a que mamá no volviera a

trabajar con ese tipo. La bola se hizo tan grande que mi madre por fin accedió, porque el idiota del trabajo era, bueno, un idiota, y supuse que la historia era más larga que lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Mi madre cambió a otra empresa de contabilidad. El matrimonio era una cuestión de compromiso, dijo mi madre, y papá también lo haría por ella.

Los recuerdos eran muy nítidos. Podía ver el brillo esmeralda en los ojos de verdes de mamá, podía oler la colonia de mi padre, sentir sus brazos en torno a mí, la mano de mi madre peinándome...

Se me cerró el pecho y tropecé en la cinta de correr, el mundo que me rodeaba volvió a ocupar su lugar, pero en una pulsación de color y ruido que no tenía sentido. Me latía la sangre en las orejas y el pulso se me había acelerado tanto que apenas era consciente de ello, como tampoco de las fuertes manos que me ayudaron a incorporarme y a tocar terreno firme.

—Concéntrate en la respiración —me instruyó una voz tranquilizadora en mi oído.

Obedecí la voz y nadé a través del pánico, recuperando el control de mi respiración.

Mi visión se aclaró por fin, se alivió la compresión en mi cabeza y se me abrieron los bronquios. Temblando por el subidón de adrenalina del ataque de pánico, me volví para mirar al tipo que me estaba agarrando. Sus ojos azules parecían preocupados.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

Asentí, con el bochorno inundándome al levantar la mirada para ver a la gente observándonos desde las máquinas. Me solté suavemente de su mano.

—Lo siento.

Él negó con lo cabeza.

—No lo sientas. Me alegro de haberte pillado antes de que cayeras en la cinta. Pero va a salirte un buen moretón en la rodilla.

—Hizo un gesto hacia ella.

Yo bajé la mirada, vi un desgarrón en mis mallas y noté el dolor.

Hice una mueca, doblando la pierna.

—Vaya.

—Soy Anthony. —Me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché con educación, aunque con cierta desgana. Estaba agotada.

—Candy. Y gracias.

Anthony puso ceño y me fije en que era guapo, si te gustan de tipo musculoso y bien peinado. Y era rubio.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? Sé reconocer un ataque de pánico.

Ruborizándome por dentro, negué con la cabeza, porque no quería atraer los recuerdos que me habían provocado el ataque.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Solo ha sido una semana muy tensa.

Pero, eh, gracias. Voy a irme a casa.

—Te he visto antes. —Me detuvo con una sonrisa—. Soy entrenador personal aquí.

¿Y?

—Vale.

Esbozó una sonrisita ante mi respuesta.

—Bueno, nada, quería decir que estoy aquí por si necesitas algo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias otra vez. —Lo saludé de manera avergonzada y salí disparada hacia los vestuarios.

Supuse que el libro sobre mi madre había acabado.

Llegué a casa antes que Rose Mary y decidí que necesitaba seguir en movimiento, aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de sufrir otro ataque de pánico. Hacía años que no tenía uno así. Empecé a sacar platos en la cocina, tratando de hacer planes para el siguiente capítulo de mi novela de fantasía, en un intento de simular que lo ocurrido en el gimnasio no había sucedido realmente.

Mi mente estaba despegando del ataque de pánico, pero no fue a causa de mi novela.

El maldito Albert se interpuso otra vez.

Abrí el cajón de los cubiertos y encontré allí un montón de cosas que no deberían estar. Siguiente elemento en la lista: reorganizar el desastre que había hecho Rose Mary en la cocina. El cajón estaba repleto de cacharros: hilo, agujas, una cámara, pegamento, cinta de doble cara y fotografías. Había una de Albert apoyado contra una barandilla que daba al agua. Era un día soleado, y se había vuelto hacia la cámara justo a tiempo, entrecerrando los ojos contra la luz, con su preciosa boca curvada en una sonrisa afectuosa.

Al sacar los platos, la sonrisa de Albert me recordó su risa, y esa risa no dejaba de resonar en mis oídos como en los últimos cuatro días desde que lo había visto en el bar. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él sin camiseta y yo envolviéndolo como una tortilla. Solo porque había descartado los encuentros sexuales, no significaba que no fuera una mujer fogosa que se calentaba como cualquier otra.

Tenía una caja de zapatos llena de cosas que vibraban que se ocupaban de mí cuando estaba de humor. Pero desde que había conocido a Albert estaba constantemente de humor y de cuando en cuando la idea de salir y encontrar un ligue de una noche había destellado en mi cabeza.

Por supuesto, recordé cómo se sentía una al despertarse en una cama desconocida con dos tipos desconocidos uno a cada lado y sin saber qué demonios había ocurrido, y esa noción se evaporó al instante.

Solo... simplemente no podía comprender cómo podía sentirme tan atraída por alguien. Alguien al que apenas conocía.

Un portazo en la puerta del piso me sacó de esos pensamientos, y empecé a servir agua para mí y té para Rose Mary.

—Hola —susurró ella con alegría al entrar en la cocina, con el olor de comida china desencadenando una serie de protestas de mi estómago—. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día? —Vació la comida en la mesa e inmediatamente me puse a ayudarla a guardar todo.

—Ha ido bien —murmuré, masticando un _cracker _con langostino.

Cuando por fin nos sentamos una frente a otra me dedicó una mirada de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

«No. No estoy bien. He ido al gimnasio y he tenido un ataque de pánico delante de un grupo de desconocidos. Oh, y el hijo de perra ligón de tu hermano no quiere salir de mi cabeza ni de mis fantasías sexuales. Estoy caliente, estoy cabreada y no me gusta.»

—Bloqueo de escritor.

—Oh, eso es un asco. Solo lo sé de cuando estoy escribiendo mi tesis. No puedo imaginar lo malo que tiene que ser escribiendo una novela.

—Es más que frustrante.

Comimos en silencio un momento y me fijé con curiosidad en lo tensa que estaba Rose Mary.

—¿Tú has tenido un buen día?

Rose Mary me dedicó una sonrisa tenue justo antes de probar el arroz al curry. Cuando terminó de masticar asintió.

—Estoy empezando a sentir la presión de ser una estudiante de doctorado.

—Ah, las alegrías de la vida estudiantil.

Rose Mary murmuró su consentimiento y luego, después de mirar a la mesa en silencio durante un minuto entero, preguntó:

—Entonces... ¿qué te pareció George la otra noche?

La pregunta apareció sin venir a cuento y había una timidez definitiva en ella. Ah. Sabía que había algo en marcha ahí.

—No lo sé. En realidad no tuve oportunidad de hablar con él. Es guapo. Parece simpático.

Una expresión soñadora apareció en el rostro de Rose Mary. No es broma. Soñadora. Solo había visto una mirada así en las películas. La chica estaba colgada.

—George es genial. Él y Albert son amigos desde siempre.

Cuando no era Albert el que intimidaba a mis novios en el colegio era George. —Se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza—. Yo lo seguía a todas partes cuando era niño.

No sé lo que me empujó a...

—¿Están saliendo?

Rose Mary apartó su mirada de la mía, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Daba esa impresión?

Vale. Pregunta equivocada.

—Un poco.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza con vehemencia—. Solo somos amigos. En todo caso, Albert siempre me ha dicho lo cabeza loca que es George. Nunca sentará la cabeza. Y es demasiado como un hermano para mí para ser algo..., bueno, algo más. —Su voz se fue apagando de manera poco convincente.

Al menos sabía una cosa. Nunca tendría que preocuparme por qué Rose Mary me mintiera. No sabía mentir.

—Vale.

—¿Tú estás saliendo con alguien?

Maldición. Culpa mía por hacer antes la pregunta.

—No, ¿y tú?

—No. —Rose Mary suspiró—. ¿Cuándo fue tu última relación?

«¿El sexo cuenta como relación?» Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Cuándo fue la tuya?

Rose Mary arrugó los labios y bajó las pestañas para cubrir el instantáneo endurecimiento en la expresión de sus ojos. Una onda feroz de instinto de protección me arrolló de forma inesperada, sorprendiéndome.

—¿Rose Mary?

—Hace nueve meses.

«¿Y qué te hizo ese cabrón?»

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Salimos durante cinco meses. Me dijo que trabajaba en Glasgow para una empresa de reclutamiento de personal. En realidad trabajaba para un empresa inmobiliaria rival aquí en Edimburgo.

Estaban ofertando contra Albert por esa parcela fantástica de Commercial Quay. Resulta que solo me estaba usando para llegar a Albert, para descubrir cuál iba a ser la oferta de Albert y poder superarla. Basta con decir que la relación no acabó bien. Él terminó con la nariz rota y Albert se quedó con la parcela.

Arqueé una ceja, felicitando a Albert en silencio por darle una lección a un cabrón.

—¿Albert le pegó?

—No. —Rose Mary negó con la cabeza—. Albert no pelea. Desde hace mucho tiempo. —Sonrió ampliamente ahora—. Fue George el que le dio una buena.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—No debería aprobar la violencia, pero... ¡bien, George!

Rose Mary se rio y luego se calmó.

—Me alegro de que al menos mi ingenuidad no causara problemas a Albert en el trabajo.

«Estoy segura de que eso no era lo que preocupaba a Albert.»

No sabía cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía. Cualquiera con ojos y oídos se daría cuenta de que Rose Mary era importante para él.

—No puedo creer que alguien se meta en tantos problemas para hacer algo vil, por un trozo de tierra.

—Commercial Quay promete de verdad. Restaurantes con estrellas Michelin, cirugía estética, coctelerías con estilo... Albert está construyendo pisos de lujo allí y sacarán entre medio millón y un millón por los apartamentos de ático. Un buen margen de beneficios.

Me repugnaba el hecho de que alguien pudiera utilizar a una persona tan dulce como Rose Mary por un maldito margen de beneficios.

—Los tipos dan asco.

Rose Mary levantó su taza de té para brindar conmigo por eso.

Después de un rato de masticar en silencio, Rose Mary se aclaró la garganta.

—Antes me he fijado en que tienes fotografías de tu familia en tu habitación. ¿Sabes?, puedes ponerlas en la sala de estar o en cualquier sitio del piso. Ahora también es tu casa.

Me tensé ante la mención de mi familia, todavía preocupada por sufrir otro ataque.

—Está bien.

Oí un suspiro por respuesta y me preparé.

—No hablas mucho de ellos.

¿Ya había llegado el momento? Con Patty habían pasado seis meses antes de que lo descubriera. El estómago me daba vueltas, aparté el plato y me recosté en la silla para sostener la mirada ansiosa de Rose Mary. Éramos compañeras de piso, nos llevábamos bien, sorprendentemente bien considerando lo distintas que éramos, y ya era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Mi familia está muerta —le dije aturdida, sin dolor, sin lágrimas, sin nada que ella viera mientras yo observaba como sus mejillas se ponían pálidas al instante—. No hablo de ellos. Nunca.

No sé lo que esperaba. Quizá porque Rose Mary era tan franca y amable pensé que intentaría derribar mi guardia. Pero ella me asombró otra vez.

—Vale —respondió, y vi que se esforzaba por ocultar la pena en su mirada.

—Muy bien, pues. —Le dediqué una suave sonrisa tranquilizadora y ella respondió relajando los hombros.

Al cabo de un minuto, ella murmuró.

—¿Sabes?, puedes ser un poco intimidante.

Mis labios se curvaron a modo de disculpa.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

—Está bien. Estoy acostumbrada a Albert.

Como si él hubiera oído que lo mencionaban, el móvil de Rose Mary se encendió y su nombre destelló en la pantalla. Ella respondió de inmediato, pero sin su habitual alegría. Parecía que mi familia muerta había destrozado el estado de ánimo.

No sé cómo, pero Rose Mary había logrado convencerme para que saliera con ellos. Miré a los amigos de Rose Mary y Albert ataviada con un vestido que había pillado prestado del armario de Rose Mary. Estaban sentados en sofás en torno a una mesa de café en un bar de George IV Bridge. Albert había llamado dos horas antes para proponer que nos encontrásemos allí. Por supuesto, yo estaba lista con una hora de antelación. Rose Mary había tardado una eternidad en arreglarse, y al lanzarle una sonrisa a George empecé a comprender por qué.

—Bueno, chicos, esta es mi nueva compañera de piso, Candice.

—Se volvió hacia mí—. Candice, ellos son Flammy y Jhon.

Rose Mary me había hecho un resumen en el trayecto en taxi. Flammy, la guapa pelinegra con las gafas extravagantes y el anillo de compromiso de diamante era la mejor amiga de Rose Mary y compañera de doctorado.

Jhon, el tipo pelinegro bajo con pinta de friki, era el prometido de Flammy.

—Y ya conoces a George y Albert.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco al mirar a la mujer sentada pegada a Albert. Tenía el pelo de color castaño muy claro, casi blanco, ojos azules enormes, piernas largas y cara de puchero.

—Y ella es Daisy, la novia de Albert.

Recordé al instante que no le caía bien a Rose Mary. Y por la mirada despectiva que Daisy le lanzó a Rose Mary, me quedó claro que el sentimiento era mutuo. Yo dije hola a todos, evitando la mirada de Albert y sin hacer caso de la forma en que mi corazón latía contra mi caja torácica solo por estar al lado de él y su novia.

De ninguna manera iba a sentirme descorazonada por el hecho de que me recordaba a Eliza: opuesta a mí en todos los sentidos.

Sentada junto a Flammy mientras Rose Mary salía corriendo a buscar bebidas, traté de mirar hacia cualquier sitio menos a la pareja de mi derecha.

—¿Cómo te estás adaptando, Candice? —preguntó George desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Agradecida, le dediqué una amplia sonrisa.

—Bien, gracias. Y es Candy.

—Entonces ¿tú y Rose Mary se llevan bien?

Algo en su voz me decía que no era una pregunta superficial.

Estaba preocupado por mi compañera de piso. Empecé a preguntarme si los sentimientos de Rose Mary podían ser correspondidos.

—Nos llevamos de maravilla. Es una gran persona.

Mi respuesta le cayó bien.

—Vaya, me alegro. Bueno, Rose Mary me ha contado que estás escribiendo un libro.

—Oh, Dios mío —interrumpió Daisy con su acento ronco inglés.

Odié que su acento fuera tan estupendo—. ¿Te he contado que han publicado a mi amiga Susy?

Albert negó con la cabeza, centrando su atención en mí. Aparté la mirada muy deprisa, simulando estar fascinada por la noticia de Daisy sobre esa misteriosa Susy.

—Susy es mi mejor amiga de casa —explicó Daisy a todos justo cuando Rose Mary volvía con las bebidas. Me aparté para hacerle sitio—.

Escribe los mejores libros.

—¿Sobre qué son? —preguntó Jhon con educación.

Yo miré a Flammy y vi que ella y Rose Mary intercambiaban una mirada.

Estaba dándome cuenta de que Daisy no caía bien entre las chicas.

—Oh, son asombrosos. Son sobre esa chica del asilo de los pobres que se enamora de un tipo que es hombre de negocios pero todavía tiene un viejo título inglés..., como conde o algo así. Es muy romántico. Y su forma de escribir es espléndida. Ella es espléndida.

Vale. Aparentemente ella era espléndida.

—¿Así que es una novela histórica? —preguntó Jhon.

—No. —Daisy negó con la cabeza en gesto de desconcierto.

—Daisy —Albert estaba intentando no sonreír—, ya no hay asilos de los pobres, ¿estás segura de que no es histórico?

—Bueno, Susy no me dijo que lo fuera.

—Entonces estoy seguro de que tienes razón —dijo George con simpatía.

Rose Mary se encogió de hombros a mi lado por el bien disimulado sarcasmo en la respuesta de George. Traté de mirar a cualquier sitio menos a Albert.

—Flammy, ¿cuándo tienes que probarte el vestido otra vez?

—preguntó Rose Mary, mirando en torno a mí.

Flammy sonrió con picardía.

—Oh, faltan siglos. Me han vetado de la casa de mamá porque no dejo de abrir su armario para mirarlo.

—¿Oh? —pregunté, tratando de ser amistosa—. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

—Dentro de cinco meses —respondió Jhon, sonriendo amorosamente a Flammy.

Vaya. Un tipo al que no le avergonzaba mostrar lo que de verdad sentía. Fue encantador y otra imagen de mi padre sonriendo a mi madre destelló en mi cerebro. Tomé un trago para contener el recuerdo.

Rose Mary casi soltó un chillido a mi lado.

—Deberías ver el vestido de Flammy. Estamos...

—Oh, nena —interrumpió otra vez Daisy—. ¿Les he contado que Luisa se casa en octubre? Le dije que era una época del año horrible para casarse, pero ella insistió en que quería una boda otoñal.

¿Habéis oído alguna vez algo así? De todos modos, es algún castillo con corrientes de aire en algún sitio llamado Oban, así que tendremos que organizar los hoteles.

—El castillo de Barcaldine —explicó Albert—. Es un sitio encantador.

—A lo mejor en verano, pero no en octubre.

Y así fue más o menos como avanzó la siguiente hora. Cada vez que alguien mencionaba un tema, Daisy tomaba el control, imponiendo su voz fuerte por encima del sonido del bar atestado. Daba ganas de ahorcarla, y yo supe casi de inmediato por qué Rose Mary no la soportaba.

Daisy era ruidosa, detestable y completamente ensimismada. Peor, tenía la sensación de que Albert estaba estudiando mi reacción a ella. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que yo pensara?

Necesitaba un descanso de la voz de Daisy, una voz que me había parecido encantadora al principio y ahora me desagradaba en gran medida, de modo que me presenté voluntaria para traer la siguiente ronda de bebidas. Me relajé en la barra, pidiéndole las copas al camarero, y disfruté del silencio; la barra estaba en la parte de atrás del edificio, detrás de una pared y un pasillo, lejos de la voz de Daisy.

Pero entonces él tuvo que seguirme, ¿no?

Noté un calor en el costado derecho al sentirlo apretado contra mí, inclinándose sobre la barra. Percibir el olor de su colonia me provocó un cosquilleo en la nariz, y volví a notar un vuelco en el estómago.

—Entonces... ¿eres escritora? —Albert me miró desde arriba.

Fue la primera vez que él me preguntaba algo sin tono sexual en su voz. Lo miré, desconcertada por su expresión de genuina curiosidad. Sonreí con un ápice de autodesaprobación. Todavía no era escritora.

—Intento serlo.

—¿Qué escribes?

Pensé en mi madre y respiré hondo, apartando la idea.

—Fantasía.

Albert arqueó ligeramente las cejas, como si mi respuesta lo hubiera sorprendido.

—¿Por qué fantasía?

El camarero me dijo el importe de las bebidas antes de que pudiera responder a Albert, pero Albert entregó el dinero sin darme tiempo a sacar el monedero.

—Yo pago —insistí.

Rechazó mi oferta como si estuviera loca.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó al coger el cambio.

Las copas estaban delante de nosotros en la barra, pero Albert

no parecía tener mucha intención de llevarlas a la mesa.

Suspiré, sabiendo que cuanto antes respondiera antes podría apartarme de él.

—Porque la realidad no tiene autoridad allí. Mi imaginación lo controla todo.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca, lo lamenté. Una persona lista leería entre líneas. Y Albert era listo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y se transmitió entre nosotros una comprensión silenciosa. Por fin, Albert asintió.

—Ya veo la atracción en eso.

—Sí. —Aparté la mirada.

Ya era bastante malo que me hubiera visto físicamente desnuda.

No necesitaba que desnudara mi alma.

—Me alegro de que tú y Rose Mary se lleven bien.

—Eres muy protector con ella, ¿no?

—Te quedas corta.

—¿Por qué? Parece mucho más fuerte de lo que crees.

Sus cejas se juntaron al pensar en ello.

—No se trata de su fortaleza. A lo mejor su aspecto o su forma de hablar induce a la gente a pensar que Rose Mary es frágil. Yo sé que no es así. Rose Mary puede encajar un golpe y recuperarse mejor que nadie que conozca. No se trata de eso. Se trata de asegurarse de que nada malo llegue a ocurrirle. Ella es demasiado buena, más de lo que le conviene, y la he visto herida demasiadas veces por gente que aseguraba preocuparse por ella.

No le envidiaba esa tarea.

—Sí, me doy cuenta de eso. Rose Mary va con el corazón en la mano.

—A diferencia de ti.

Asombrada por la observación, lo miré con cautela.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Sus ojos estaban buscando, hurgando, tratando de llegar a mi interior. Di un paso atrás y él se acercó más.

—He oído lo que Rose Mary me ha contado de ti. Y he visto cómo actúas conmigo. Tratas de no revelar nada.

Retirada.

—Tú tampoco. No sé nada real de ti.

—La verdad es que no soy tan difícil de conocer. —Me lanzó una sonrisa rápida—. Pero tú... Creo que has convertido el cambiar de tema y la serenidad en un arte.

«Deja de analizarme.» Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Crees que lanzarte un trapo es una prueba de mi serenidad?

Rio y una profunda reverberación se abrió paso en mi columna.

—De acuerdo.

Y entonces volvió a lanzarme esa mirada, esa mirada que sentía como si estuviera deslizando esos dedos largos y masculinos en el interior de mis bragas.

—Estás preciosa esta noche.

Me ruboricé por dentro por el cumplido. Por fuera esbocé una sonrisita.

—Tu novia también.

Albert suspiró profundamente ante mi comentario mordaz y cogió algunas de las copas de la barra.

—No tenía ninguna doble intención, Candice. Solo era un cumplido.

«No lo era. Estás jugando conmigo. Y si hemos de estar juntos todo el tiempo, quiero que eso pare.»

—¿En serio? ¿Hablas con todo el mundo como hablas conmigo?

—¿Cómo?

—Como si me hubieras visto desnuda.

Sonriendo, los ojos de Albert brillaron de calor.

—No, pero tampoco he visto a todo el mundo desnudo.

Frustrada, negué con la cabeza.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Casi salté por el cálido susurro de su aliento en mi oreja cuando se inclinó para decirme muy despacio.

—Me gusta la reacción que provoco en ti.

Retrocedí. ¿Así que yo era un reto? Bien. Entendido.

—Pues para. Eres el hermano de Rose Mary y probablemente vamos a tener que vernos, así que preferiría que no me hicieras sentir incómoda.

Se formó un ceño entre sus ojos.

—No quiero que te sientas incómoda. —Su mirada me estaba escrutando otra vez, pero en esta ocasión yo no estaba delatando nada.

Con un profundo suspiro, Albert asintió y dijo:

—Oye, lo siento. Quiero que nos llevemos bien. Me caes bien. A Rose Mary le caes bien. Y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. De ahora en adelante dejaré de flirtear contigo y haré todo lo posible por olvidar cómo eres desnuda.

Dejó las copas en la barra y me tendió la mano para que se la estrechara. La expresión de sus ojos era nueva, una expresión de súplica, infantil y completamente atractiva. No confiaba en absoluto en esa expresión, pero me di cuenta de que estaba negando con la cabeza, sonriendo a mi pesar al tenderle la mano. En cuanto mis dedos tocaron la palma de su mano, se me erizó el vello en los brazos.

Había pensado que esa chispa que aparentemente sientes cuando te toca una persona que te atrae era un mito reservado para los romanticismos de Hollywood.

Pero no.

Nuestras miradas colisionaron al tiempo que el calor me subía por el brazo. El cosquilleo entre mis piernas se intensificó, la necesidad en mis tripas gimió de deseo. Lo único que podía ver era a Albert, lo único que podía oler era a Albert, y su cuerpo estaba tan cerca que imaginé que podía sentir toda su fuerza presionando contra mí. En ese momento no quería nada más que meterlo en el lavabo de chicas y dejar que me follará con fuerza contra la pared.

La mano de Albert se tensó en torno a la mía, sus ojos cielos se oscurecieron, y supe... que él también me deseaba.

—De acuerdo —murmuró, y un elemento peligroso apareció en su expresión al inclinarse para casi introducir sus palabras en mi boca de tan cerca que estaba—. Puedo hacer esto. Si tú puedes disimular, yo puedo disimular.

Aparté mi mano de la suya, tratando de no temblar al ir a recoger el resto de las bebidas. Albert cogió las que había dejado para darme ese maldito apretón de manos. Odiaba que tuviera razón. Nuestra atracción era nuclear. Nunca había conocido nada semejante.

Y eso hacía que Albert Andrew fuera extremadamente peligroso para mí.

Tenía que fingir. Le lancé una sonrisa despreocupada.

—No estoy disimulando.

Me aparté antes de que él pudiera decir nada, agradecida por la pared que nos había protegido del ángulo de visión de nuestra mesa.

Me habría muerto de vergüenza si alguien hubiera sido testigo de nuestro interludio.

Albert se sentó al lado de Daisy y entregó a esta y a George sus respectivas copas. Nuestras miradas volvieron a colisionar durante un instante y él esbozo una sonrisa falsamente educada antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y deslizar su brazo en torno al respaldo de la silla de Daisy. Su novia le sonrió y le apoyó íntimamente una mano —con una manicura perfecta— en el muslo.

—Cielo, justo estaba hablándole a Rose Mary de ese vestido de Gucci que vi en Internet. Estaba pensando que podías llevarme a Glasgow para que me lo pruebe. Te gustará. Merecerá la pena el dinero que vale. —Batió sus pestañas postizas en dirección a Albert.

No hacía falta que nadie me dijera que el dinero que merecería sería el de Albert.

Indignada, aparté mi copa y traté de no hacerles caso. Daisy ni se dio cuenta.

—Entonces, Jhon, ¿cómo puedes costearte ese piso espléndido con Rose Mary?

Todos los ojos se posaron en mí.

—En realidad es Candy.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados, y de repente me pregunté si quizás ella había pillado las miradas entre Albert y yo.

Mierda.

— ¿Y pues? —insistió, con un poco de veneno.

Sí. Lo había visto.

—Mis padres. —Di otro trago y me volví hacia Flammy para preguntar sobre su trabajo a tiempo parcial en la industria turística escocesa.

La voz de Daisy cortó mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué quiere decir tus padres?

«Cállate la bocaza.» La miré con enfado velado.

—Su dinero.

—Oh. —Arrugó la nariz como si de repente hubiera olido algo muy desagradable—. ¿Vives del dinero de tus padres? ¿A tu edad?

Oh, no, por favor. Tomé otro trago y entonces sonreí a modo de advertencia como diciendo: «No juegues a este juego conmigo, cariño, porque no vas a ganar.»

Ella no consideró la advertencia.

—Entonces ¿ellos lo pagan todo? ¿No te hace sentir culpable?

Cada mugroso día.

— ¿Fue tu dinero el que pagó esos Louboutin... o el de Albert?

Rose Mary se atragantó de risa, disimulando el ruido dando rápidamente un trago a su copa. Le di un golpecito en la espalda para ayudarla en su disimulo. Cuando volví a mirar a Daisy, ella estaba mirándome, con la cara colorada hasta la línea del nacimiento del pelo.

Tesis demostrada. Pregunta desviada. Zorra consentida puesta en su lugar.

—Así que la gente puede casarse en el castillo de Stirling, ¿eh?

—Me volví hacia Flammy y a nuestra conversación anterior—. Solo lo he visitado una vez, pero es un sitio precioso...

**Continuara…**

Queridas amigas de corazón les doy las gracias por seguirme y por sus reviews a Blackcat2010, luna, Gatita Andrew, Maxima, comolasaguilas40, Clau Ardley también gracias a las que leen anónimamente muchas mil gracias cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P

Ya regrese hermosas, les escribo desde mi casa por fin mis queridas amigas, después de muchos estudios y un nuevo tratamiento estoy libre les agradezco mucho su comprensión y apoyo en este trance espero que todo siga en buen curso, en estas fechas les deseo lo mejor del mundo ya que con su amistad le dan un nuevo sentido a mi vida y a esta pación que tengo por leer y aunque no lo crean me han dada fuerzas para seguir gracias, les comento subí una nueva saga pero ahora de vampiros el primer libro es Dulce Cautiverio con nuestro amado Albert y el segundo libro es Cautiva por un Vampiro con el galán de Terry haber que les parece y por favor comenten, espero les den una oportunidad y las lean, claro sigo con las demás historias que también ya las actualice vale las quiero mucho y gracias por seguirme en mis locuras, a las que leen anónimamente también muchas gracias :P

Mi querida Stear's Girl gracias por tus deseos hermosa y que bueno que te gusten las adaptaciones que hago ya estoy pensando en otra de nuestro querido Stear en cuanto la elija la subo especialmente para ti cuídate mucho un abrazo.

Querida Blackcat2010 gracias por todo, espero de corazón que tu familiar y tu suegra estén mejor mis oraciones y mi mejores deseos para ti y tus seres queridos insisto entre más te conozco mas te admiro además de un buen ser humano una excelente escritora, cuídate mucho preciosa y claro al igual que tu amo a nuestro querido Albert.

Mi hermosa luna, te cuento si es guapo tiene 38 años es soltero y cuida a sus padres se que tiene un hermano, por lo que se no se frecuentan, pero el doc. es lindo en muchos aspectos eso te lo juro cuídate mucho hermosa un bso.

Mi queridísima Gatita Andrew gracias por tus deseos princesa, estoy deacuerdo contigo un libro es un gran detalle y nunca se olvida, por eso insisto solo podemos ser amigos ningún chico como el se metería con un lio como yo, soy viuda, tengo dos enanos, un sobrino que es como mi hijo y mis tres hijas (mis perritas) la mayoría se asusta es un paquete muy grande y súmale mi problema de salud, pero en fin dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere, pero me conformo con su amistad cuídate mucho hermosa gracias por todo querida amiga.

Mi querida amiga Maxima concuerdo contigo le caigo bien al doctor, si cambia algo te aviso necesitare tu consejo y apoyo y le la nueva de nuestro amado Albert a mi me fascino espero que a ti también cuídate mucho y gracias por todo de corazón.

Mi querida princesa Clau Ardley mil gracias por tus deseos, que bueno que te guste las historia tus palabras me ayudan mucho de verdad gracias amiga, en esta historia hay que redimir un poco a Elisa ya creo que en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo no era tan mala cuidate mucho hermosa y mis mejores deseos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso: **Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer: : **Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia pertenece a Samantha Young, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Calle Dublin**

**Capitulo 5**

Dos noches más tarde estaba en remojo en la bañera después de una sesión agotadora en el gimnasio cuando oí un grito de alegría de Rose Mary. Levantando una ceja hacia la puerta, no me sorprendió la llamada que sonó en ella al cabo de dos segundos.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con risa en la voz.

Estaba claro que la noticia que había recibido no podía esperar.

Miré para asegurarme de que estaba suficientemente cubierta por burbujas.

—Claro —respondí.

La puerta se abrió y Rose Mary entró con dos copas de vino en la mano y una expresión de suficiencia en la cara. Cogí la copa que me ofreció y sonreí ante su contagioso buen humor.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Bueno —bramó Rose Mary—. Después de seis meses nefastos, Albert ha dejado por fin a Daisy.

Resoplé en mi copa, sin hacer caso de la forma en que mi estómago se retorció con la noticia.

—¿Esa es tu noticia excitante?

Rose Mary me miró como si hubiera dicho alguna locura.

—Por supuesto. Es la mejor noticia en Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

Daisy era la peor de todas. ¿Sabes?, creo que la otra noche en el bar fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Albert parecía mortificado con ella. Ya era hora que la dejara. Esa ensimismada, falsa y cazafortunas era un martirio.

Asentí en señal de consentimiento, pensando en el descarado flirteo de Albert conmigo.

—Sí, probablemente solo habría terminado engañándola.

La alegría de Rose Mary se desvaneció al instante y me miró con mala cara. Levanté una ceja ante su reacción.

—Albert nunca engañaría.

Rose Mary verdaderamente pensaba que su hermano caminaba sobre las aguas. Incliné la cabeza con una sonrisita cínica, una expresión que probablemente bordeaba la condescendencia y que se merecía un puñetazo.

—Por favor, Rose Mary, es un tipo que flirtea con todo lo que se mueve.

Considerando un momento lo que acababa de decirle, Rose Mary se apoyó en las paredes de baldosas, al parecer sin reparar en el vaho que se había adosado a ellas y más que probablemente humedeciéndose la espalda de la blusa. Al parecer había olvidado su celebración en vista de mi negatividad.

—Hay una cosa que tienes que saber de Albert. Nunca engañaría. No es perfecto, ya lo sé. Pero digamos que nunca sería tan cruel o deshonesto con nadie. Siempre que ha estado en una relación y su interés se ha apagado o ha saltado a otra persona, ha sido sincero con su novia y ha roto antes de empezar nada con otra. No estoy diciendo que su actitud no sea un poco penosa, pero al menos

es sincero.

Llena de curiosidad por la seguridad de Rose Mary, tomé un trago de vino antes de responder.

—¿Alguien engañó a Albert?

Ella me dedicó una leve sonrisa sobre una historia triste.

—No soy nadie para explicarlo.

Vaya. Si Rose Mary no abría la boca al respecto, Albert tuvo que sufrir con eso.

—Basta con decir que tiene una relación detrás de otra. Es completamente monógamo, pero salta de una novia a la siguiente.

Daisy ha durado más de lo habitual. Creo que es porque hacía viajes frecuentes al sur. —Rose Mary me lanzó entonces una mirada provocadora, casi conocedora—. Me pregunto qué chica ha captado su interés esta vez.

La miré con atención. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Había sido testigo de la chispa entre nosotros?

—Y me pregunto si será la que por fin lo siente sobre su trasero. Necesita una inyección de realidad.

Murmuré una respuesta incoherente, porque no quería alentar sus pensamientos en mi dirección.

—Perdona por interrumpir tu baño.

—No, está bien. —Levanté la copa de vino hacia ella—. Has traído vino tinto. Está todo bien.

—¿Alguna vez has engañado a alguien?

Vaya. De dónde había venido eso.

—¿Eh?

¿Acaso estaba en una entrevista para salir con su hermano?

Mirándola a los ojos para que supiera que estaba siendo letalmente seria, contesté con más sinceridad que nunca, confiando en que Rose Mary no me hiciera entrar mucho en el tema.

—Nunca he estado tan cerca de nadie para que eso fuera una cuestión. —Mi respuesta pareció desinflarla, y eso solo reafirmó mi suposición de que había estado aferrándose a alguna clase de noción romántica respecto a Albert y a mí—. No tengo relaciones, Rose Mary. No me va.

Ella asintió, con la expresión un poco perdida.

—Espero que eso cambié.

«Nunca cambiará.»

—Tal vez.

—Vale. Voy a dejarte con tu baño. Oh. —Se detuvo, dándome la espalda—. Mi madre prepara un gran asado los domingos para toda la familia. Estás invitada este domingo.

Sentí que la temperatura de mi baño caliente bajaba en picado y tuve un escalofrío. No había estado en una reunión familiar desde la escuela.

—Oh, no quiero molestar.

—No molestas. Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Sonreí débilmente, apurando lo que quedaba de la copa de vino en cuanto Rose Mary cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sintiendo que el vino me revolvía la tripa, elevé una plegaria por un milagro que me librara de la reunión familiar.

El viernes por la noche llegaba tarde al trabajo en el bar. Rose Mary había decidido preparar ella la cena y eso se había convertido en un desastre irreparable. Habíamos terminando comiendo fuera y perdiendo la noción del tiempo al sumirnos en una profunda discusión sobre nuestros trabajos: la tesis de Rose Mary y mi libro.

Rose Mary se había ido a acostar a casa, porque tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible que le había aparecido de repente, y yo me había apresurado a ir al bar. Le lancé a Eliza una sonrisa de disculpa al pasar a su lado para dirigirme a la sala de personal. Estaba metiendo mis cosas en la taquilla cuando sonó mi móvil.

Era Patty.

—Eh, cielo, ¿puedo llamarte en mi descanso? Llego tarde a mi turno.

Patty sollozó en la línea.

—Vale.

Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Patty estaba llorando? Patty nunca lloraba. Nunca llorábamos.

—Patty, ¿qué está pasando? —La sangre se agolpó en mis oídos.

—He roto con Stear. —Su voz se rompió junto con mi fe.

Pensaba que Patty y Stear eran sólidos. Irrompibles.

Joder.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Oh, Dios, ¿la había engañado?

—Me propuso matrimonio.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotras mientras trataba de entender lo que me estaba diciendo.

—Vale, ¿te propuso matrimonio y lo dejaste?

—Por supuesto.

¿Qué me estaba perdiendo?

—No lo entiendo.

Patty gruñó. Gruñó de verdad.

—¿Cómo puedes no entenderlo tú, Candy? ¡Por eso te llamo a ti!

¡Tú deberías entenderlo!

—Pues no lo entiendo, así que deja de gritarme. —Contuve un dolor que irradiaba de mi pecho por Stear. Adoraba a Patty. Ella era todo su mundo.

—No puedo casarme con él, Candy. No puedo casarme con nadie.

El matrimonio lo arruina todo.

Y de repente me di cuenta de que estábamos entrando en nuestra zona vedada. Se trataba de los padres de Patty. Sabía que se habían divorciado, pero era lo único que sabía. Tenía que haber algo más profundo, algo peor, para que Patty le diera la espalda a Stear.

—Él no es tu padre. Ustedes no son tus padres. Stear te ama.

—¿Qué diablos, Candy? ¿Quién diablos es el que ha hecho eso con mi amiga?

Hice una pausa. A lo mejor estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Rose Mary. Ella estaba borrando mi identidad.

—De acuerdo —murmuré.

Patty suspiró aliviada.

—Entonces crees que he hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

—No —contesté con sinceridad—. Creo que estás muerta de miedo. Pero de una persona muerta de miedo a otra, sé que nadie te hará cambiar de opinión.

Estábamos en silencio, únicamente respirando cada una junto a su teléfono, sintiendo esa conexión entre nosotras, ese alivio de que había alguien más igual de mal.

—¿Has pensado en la realidad todo esto, Patty? —susurré por fin—. ¿Me refiero a si has pensado en Stear con otra persona?

Un sonido ahogado crujió en el teléfono.

Se me partió el corazón por ella.

—¿Patty?

—Tengo que colgar.

Y de alguna manera supe que había colgado para llorar.

Nosotras nunca llorábamos.

Sintiendo que me invadía una profunda melancolía, le mandé un mensaje de texto para aconsejarle que pensara bien las cosas antes de hacer algo que lamentaría. Por una vez, deseé no estar tan quebrada, para que Patty tuviera una mejor amiga que fuera fuerte y que no temiera amar, que le sirviera de ejemplo de lo que era posible.

En cambio, yo era para ella una excusa que le permitía creer que no estaba siendo irracional. Era su posibilitadora.

—¿Candy?

Levanté la cabeza y vi a Nelson.

—¿Sí?

—Un poco de ayuda, por favor.

—Oh, claro.

—¿Te apetece un polvo rápido después de trabajar?

—No, Nelson. —Negué con la cabeza y lo seguí, demasiado deprimida hasta para charlar con él.

El domingo llegó antes de que me diera cuenta, y yo estuve tan preocupada con mi libro y con Patty, que seguía evitando mis llamadas, y tan asustada por la posibilidad de hablar con Stear no fuera caso de que me causara otra fisura en mi corazón con su pena, que no tuve la menor oportunidad de que se me ocurriera una excusa para salvarme de la cena con la familia de Rose Mary.

Así que ahí estaba metida en un taxi con Rose Mary, vestida para festejar el día de calor con mis _shorts _de Topshop y una bonita blusita de seda verde oliva. Salimos hacia Stockbridge y paramos literalmente cinco minutos más tarde a las puertas de una casa que se parecía mucho a la nuestra.

Dentro, no me sorprendió descubrir que el hogar de los Withman se asemejaba al nuestro. Enormes habitaciones, techos altos y una agradable colección de objetos que me recordó un montón a Rose Mary. Ya sabía de dónde lo había sacado.

Margaret Withman me saludó con un beso muy francés en cada mejilla. Como Rose Mary, era alta y de una belleza delicada. Por alguna razón, esperaba un acento francés, pese a que Rose Mary me había contado que su madre se había trasladado a Escocia cuando tenía cuatro años.

—Rose Mary me ha hablado mucho de ti. Me ha dicho que enseguida se han hecho amigas. Me alegro mucho. Estaba un poco preocupada por ella cuando dijo que iba a buscar una compañera de piso, pero todo ha ido sobre ruedas.

Sentía que volvía a tener quince años. Margaret tenía esa forma maternal de hablarte.

—Sí —respondí con simpatía—, Rose Mary es fantástica.

Margaret sonrió, con aspecto de tener veinte años menos y de parecerse mucho a su hija mayor.

A continuación, me presentaron a Williams, un tipo un poco simple de pelo rubio, con gafas y una sonrisa dulce.

—Rose Mary dice que eres escritora.

Le lancé a Rose Mary una sonrisa irónica. Le contaba a todo el mundo que era escritora.

—Lo intento.

—¿Qué escribes? —preguntó Williams, pasándome una copa de vino.

Nos habíamos reunido en la sala de estar mientras Margaret se ocupaba de algo en la cocina.

—Fantasía. Estoy trabajando en una serie de fantasía.

Los ojos de Williams se ensancharon levemente detrás de las gafas.

—Me encantan las novelas de fantasía. ¿Sabes?, me encantaría leerla antes de que la mandes.

—¿Te refieres a una lectura de corrección?

—Sí. Si quieres.

Recordando que Williams era profesor universitario y que estaba acostumbrado a evaluar trabajos, me sentí secretamente complacida por su oferta. Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud.

—Sería fantástico. Te lo agradezco. Por supuesto, me falta mucho para terminar.

—Bueno, cuando termines, me avisas.

Sonreí.

—Lo haré, gracias.

Estaba empezando a pensar que superaría la prueba de la cena con esa particular familia cuando oí risas infantiles.

—¡Papá!

La voz de un niño llegó desde el pasillo hasta nosotros y acto seguido apareció su propietario en el umbral. La cara del niño que corría hacia Williams se iluminó de excitación. Supuse que era William, el hermanastro de diez años de Rose Mary.

—Papá, mira lo que me ha traído Albert. —Puso una Nintendo DS y dos juegos delante de las narices de Williams.

Williams los miró, sonriendo.

—¿Era la que querías?

—Sí, la última versión.

Levantando la mirada hacia el umbral, Williams chascó la lengua en un gesto de fingida desaprobación.

—No es su cumpleaños hasta la semana que viene. Lo malcrías demasiado.

Me volví y las palmas de mis manos se pusieron sudorosas al instante al ver a Albert de pie en el umbral, con la mano en el hombro de una versión en miniatura de Rose Mary. La adolescente estaba acurrucada al lado de él, con el flequillo grueso y el pelo corto con un estilo sorprendente para una criatura tan pequeña. Mis ojos no se entretuvieron demasiado en la mini Rose Mary, que deduje que era Pauna.

No, se deslizaron sobre Albert, devorándolo antes de que pudiera contenerlos.

La atracción me quemó en la sangre.

Albert llevaba vaqueros negros y una camiseta gris. Era la primera vez que lo veía vestido de manera informal, la primera vez que mis ojos tenían acceso a sus bíceps fuertes y sus hombros anchos.

Sentí un latido entre las piernas y aparté enseguida la mirada, odiando que hiciera eso con mi cuerpo.

—Lo sé —respondió Albert—, pero no quiero pasar otra tarde de domingo con Will dándome la lata sobre esa maldita consola.

William se limitó a reír, bajando su mirada triunfante a la consola al tiempo que se dejaba caer a los pies de su padre y empezaba a cargar un juego de Super Mario Bros.

—Mira lo que tengo. —Pauna sonrió con timidez, sosteniendo algo que parecía una tarjeta de crédito.

Dios, esperaba que no lo fuera.

Williams entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué es?

Las pupilas de Pauna se iluminaron.

—Una tarjeta de regalo grande de verdad para la librería.

—Qué bien. —Rose Mary le sonrió y le tendió los brazos—. ¿Qué te vas a comprar?

Su hermana pequeña corrió hacia ella, acurrucándose a su lado al tiempo que se dejaban caer en el sofá. La niña me lanzó una sonrisa tímida antes de mirar a Rose Mary.

—Hay una nueva serie de vampiros que quiero.

—Pauna devora los libros —explicó una voz masculina grave justo encima de mi cabeza.

Me volví y vi a Albert de pie junto al sofá, mirándome con una simple sonrisa amistosa. Aunque un poco desconcertada por su cambio de actitud, descubrí que yo también le sonreía.

—Ya veo.

Noté un vuelco en el estómago y me encogí interiormente, apartando la mirada de él. Nunca se me ocurrió que Albert iba a asistir a la comida, aunque debería haberlo supuesto, considerando que Rose Mary había dejado claro que él era una parte importante de su familia.

—¿Le han dado las gracias a Albert? —preguntó Williams de repente a sus hijos, atrayendo mi atención hacia ellos y lejos del sexo con piernas que tenía al lado.

Un par de «sí» murmurados respondieron la pregunta.

—Pauna, Will, esta es mi compañera de piso, Candy —me presentó Rose Mary.

Sonreí a los dos.

—Hola. —Pauna me saludó tímidamente con la mano. Sentí que se me encogía el pecho de lo encantadora que era.

—Hola. —Le devolví el saludo.

—¿Te gusta la Nintendo? —preguntó William, esperando mi respuesta con una mirada valorativa.

Sabía que la respuesta sería decisiva.

—Oh, sí, Mario y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho.

Me regaló una sonrisa de respuesta.

—Tienes un acento muy guay.

—Tú también.

Eso pareció complacerle y enseguida regresó a su juego. Creo que aprobé.

Williams dio una palmadita en la cabeza de William.

—Hijo, ponlo en silencio, por favor.

Casi de inmediato los sonidos familiares de Mario desaparecieron y decidí que me gustaban esos niños. Leyendo entre líneas, supuse que Albert los malcriaba, y mirando la casa no parecía que les faltara de nada, pero eran muy educados, como Rose Mary.

—¡Albert! —Margaret entró arrastrando los pies con una enorme sonrisa de amor en la cara—. No te había oído llegar.

Albert le sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Williams te ha puesto algo para beber?

—No, pero me serviré algo yo mismo.

—Oh, no, deja. —Williams se levantó—. ¿Cerveza?

—Sí, gracias.

—Siéntate. —Margaret sentó a Albert en el sillón de mi derecha al tiempo que Williams salía. Se acomodó en el brazo del sillón y apartó el pelo despeinado de Albert de su frente—. ¿Cómo estás? Me he enterado de que has roto con Daisy.

Albert no me parecía de los que les gusta que los mime una madre, pero se quedó allí sentado, aparentemente disfrutando de la atención de Margaret. Él le tomó la mano y le besó los nudillos de manera afectuosa.

—Estoy bien, Margaret. Ya iba siendo hora, nada más.

—Hum —respondió ella frunciendo el ceño. Y luego, como si recordara algo, se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Ya conoces a Candy, no?

Albert asintió, con una sonrisa delicada, casi secreta, curvándole la comisura de los labios. Aun así, era amistosa, sin carga sexual, y no sabía si estar contenta o decepcionada por eso.

Estúpidas hormonas.

—Sí, Candice y yo ya nos conocemos.

Sentí que se me juntaban las cejas. ¿Por qué insistía en llamarme Candice?

El ceño enseguida desapareció cuando Williams regresó y la conversación ganó impulso. Me esforcé todo lo posible, respondiendo sus preguntas y preguntando a mi vez, aunque nunca había estado tan agradecida a Rose Mary. Ella acudió en mi auxilio cuando su madre empezó a hacer preguntas sobre mis padres, desviando las preguntas con facilidad de mí hacia Margaret, y suspiré aliviada por haber escapado de tener que ser directamente grosera. Hasta logré mantener una

charla amistosa y sin carga sexual con Albert.

Entonces pasamos al comedor.

Había algo en la risa, en toda la charla y el ruido, al acomodarnos allí y servirnos patatas, verduras y puré para comer con las generosas porciones de pollo que Margaret puso en nuestros platos.

Al servirme salsa sobre en el plato, su charla, su afecto, la cálida normalidad desencadenaron los recuerdos...

«—He invitado a Charlie y Dayana a comer —dijo mi madre, poniendo dos cubiertos más.

»Annie se había quedado a comer porque estábamos trabajando juntas en un proyecto escolar y mi padre estaba poniendo a la pequeña Naty en la trona.

»Papá suspiró.

»—Me alegro de haber hecho un montón de chili, porque Charlie es capaz de comérselo todo.

»—Sé amable —le advirtió mamá con una sonrisita en los labios—. Llegarán en un momento.

»—Solo decía que es de buen comer.

»Annie se rio a mi lado, lanzándole a papá una mirada de adoración. El padre de Annie nunca estaba en casa, así que papá era como Superman para ella.

»—Bueno, ¿cómo va el proyecto? —preguntó mamá, sirviéndonos zumo de naranja.

»Obsequié a Annie con una sonrisa secreta. No estaba yendo ni para atrás ni para delante. Habíamos pasado la última hora cotilleando sobre Archie Cornwell y Terry Grandchester. Más que nada no paramos de decir Teeerry en lugar de Terry y con eso nos reíamos como idiotas.

»Mi madre resopló, captando la mirada.

»—Ya veo.

»—Eh, vecinos —se oyó que saludaban en voz alta cuando Charlie y Dayana abrieron la puerta cristalera, entrando sin llamar.

»No pasaba nada por eso. Estábamos acostumbrados a su exceso de familiaridad, porque eran los únicos vecinos cercanos a la casa. A mi madre le encantaba su exceso de familiaridad. ¿A mi padre? No tanto.

»Después de un montón de saludos —Charlie y Dayana eran incapaces de decir hola una sola vez—, todos nos sentamos por fin en torno a la mesa de la cocina con el famoso chili con carne de papá.

»—¿Por qué no cocinas nunca para mí? —se quejó Dayana a Charlie después de gemir de manera un poco inapropiada al probar el chili de papá.

»—Nunca me lo has pedido.

»—Apuesto a que Maria nunca ha de pedirle a Steve que cocine, ¿verdad, Maria?

»Mamá pidió ayuda a papá poniendo los ojos como platos.

»—Hum...

»—Sí, es lo que pensaba.

»—Papá, Naty ha tirado el zumo. —Señalé con la cabeza al suelo.

»Como él era el que estaba más cerca, se agachó para recoger el vaso.

»—Mi padre nunca cocina —intervino Annie, tratando de conseguir que Dayana se sintiera mejor.

»—Mira —murmuró Charlie con la boca llena—, no soy el único.

»Dayana torció el gesto.

»—¿Qué quiere decir "mira"? Como si el hecho de que otro hombre no cocine para su mujer de alguna manera justificara que tú no lo hagas.

»Charlie tragó saliva.

»—Muy bien. Cocinaré.

»—¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó mamá con suavidad, y oí que mi padre se atragantaba.

»Oculté mi sonrisa dando un trago de zumo de naranja.

»—No.

»Se hizo el silencio en la mesa cuando todos nos miramos unos a otros y luego rompimos a reír. Naty chilló al oír el ruido y su manita golpeó el zumo y lo hizo salir volando otra vez, y eso hizo que nos riéramos más todavía...

Ese recuerdo fue seguido por otro recuerdo de una comida de Navidad. Acción de Gracias. Mi decimotercer cumpleaños...

Los recuerdos desencadenaron un ataque de pánico.

Primero sentí cada vez mayor confusión y enseguida dejé la salsera con mano temblorosa. Noté un cosquilleo en la piel de la cara y un sudor frío se filtró en mis poros. El corazón me latía tan deprisa detrás de la caja torácica que pensé que iba a explotar. Se me cerró el pecho y sentí que no podía respirar.

—¿Candice?

Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente con inspiraciones tenues; busqué la voz con ojos aterrorizados.

Albert.

Dejó el tenedor y se inclinó por encima de la mesa hacia mí con el entrecejo arrugado con expresión de preocupación.

—¿Candice?

Necesitaba salir de allí.

Necesitaba aire.

—Candice... por Dios —murmuró Albert, echándose atrás en la mesa decidido a rodearla para llegar hasta mí.

Sin embargo, yo me levanté de la silla, haciendo un gesto con las manos para pararlo. Sin decir una palabra, me volví y salí corriendo del comedor. Eché a correr por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño, donde me encerré dando un portazo.

Subí la ventana con manos temblorosas y di gracias por la ráfaga de viento que me dio en la cara, aunque fuera aire caliente.

Sabía que necesitaba calmarme y me concentré en respirar más despacio.

Al cabo de unos minutos, mi cuerpo y mi mente habían vuelto en sí y me derrumbé en el asiento del inodoro, con los miembros como gelatina. Me sentía agotada otra vez. Mi segundo ataque de pánico.

Genial.

—¿Candice? —Su voz atronó a través de la puerta.

Cerré los ojos, preguntándome cómo demonios iba a explicarme.

El bochorno me calentó la sangre en las mejillas.

Pensaba que lo había superado. Habían pasado ocho años.

Debería haberlo superado ya.

Con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, mis ojos también se abrieron y observé que un preocupado Albert entraba y volvía a cerrar. Me pregunté brevemente por qué él me había seguido y Rose Mary no. Cuando no dije nada, se acercó, poniéndose rápidamente en cuclillas para que nuestros ojos quedaran a la misma altura. Mi mirada buscó su rostro atractivo, y por una vez deseé poder romper mis estúpidas reglas. Tenía la sensación de que Albert sería capaz de hacerme olvidar de todo por un rato.

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante lo que pareció una eternidad, sin decir una palabra. Estaba esperando un montón de preguntas, porque tenía que haber quedado claro para todos, o al menos para los adultos sentados a la mesa, que había sufrido un ataque de pánico.

Desde luego, todos estarían preguntándose por qué, y la verdad es que no quería volver allí.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó finalmente Albert con suavidad.

Espera. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Sin preguntas de sondeo?

—Sí. —No, en realidad no.

Debió de leer en mi expresión la reacción a su pregunta, porque inclinó la cabeza a un lado, con mirada reflexiva.

—No hace falta que me lo expliques.

Esbocé una sonrisa carente de humor.

—Dejaré que pienses que estoy como una cabra.

Albert sonrió.

—Eso ya lo sabía. —Se levantó, tendiéndome una mano—.

Vamos.

Miré la mano que me ofrecía con cautela.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

—Y yo creo que deberías comer un poco de comida casera con unos buenos amigos.

Pensé en Rose Mary y en lo afable y cordial que había sido conmigo.

Sería un insulto marcharme de la cena de su madre, y decidí que no quería hacer nada que hiciera sentir mal a Rose Mary.

Tomé la mano de Albert de manera tentativa y dejé que me pusiera en pie.

—¿Qué voy a decir?

No servía de nada simular tranquilidad y serenidad con él. Ya me había visto en mi estado más vulnerable. Dos veces.

—Nada —me tranquilizó—. No has de dar explicaciones a nadie.

Su sonrisa era amable, no podía decidir qué sonrisa me gustaba más, si esa o la pícara de antes.

—Vale.

Respiré hondo y lo seguí. Él no me soltó la mano hasta que llegamos al comedor, y yo me negué a reconocer la sensación de pérdida en mi pecho cuando dejé de notar su tacto.

—¿Estás bien, cielo? —preguntó Margaret en cuanto entramos en la sala.

—Mucho sol —dijo Albert para tranquilizar a la madre de Rose Mary—. Ha estado demasiado rato al sol esta mañana.

—Oh. —Margaret centró su preocupación maternal en mí—.

Espero que al menos llevaras protección solar.

Asentí, deslizándome en mi silla.

—Solo me he olvidado de ponerme un sombrero.

Cuando se reanudó la conversación y la tensión desapareció de la mesa, no hice caso de las miradas suspicaces de Rose Mary y le lancé a Albert una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

**Continuara…**


End file.
